My crazy journey
by Sierra Lobo
Summary: Love,drama,fights,obsessed fans,Harley, yes Harley ,and lots of humor,all here!All starting with a chance meeting on a ferry, May and Drew start traveling together,needing a partner to compete in contests.Marking the start of their crazy journey. CS!
1. Chapter 1: Drew!

_Contestshipping luver (CL): Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you like it! _

_ Drew (16): I see we have an amateur here. _

_CL: Ahhhh! Where did you come from! _

_May (15): Hi everyone! _

_CL: Geez, you people are showing up left and right! _

_Harley: Hey huns! Harley's back! Did you all miss me? _

_CL, Drew, May: Ahhhh! It's Harley! RUN! _

_Harley: Oh I get it! We're playin' tag! I'm it! _

_May: (disclaimer) contestshipping luver does not own pokemon! _

My crazy journey: chapter 1: Drew?

*_Beep! Beep! Beep!* _A certain brunette's alarm screeched.

"Uggg…" May said as she turned off her alarm clock.

She glanced at the clock.

"OMG! I'm gonna be late!" May screeched, she was supposed to wake up at 6:00, but ended up waking up at 7:00. May wondered how her alarm clock got set so late. She specifically remembered setting it to 6:00 the other night.

"Max!" she thought, as she frantically dressed while running down the stairs.

Her stomach growled, but she knew that there was no time to eat if she was going to catch the ferry.

She ran as fast as lighting, maybe knocking down a few people along the way.

"Sorry! Pardon me! Excuse me!" she said running along, clipping on her fanny pack.

"You must be May Maple, the last passenger. Come on board." The ferry man said, not seeming to take notice of May's heavy breathing.

"I… made…it!" she said panting and plopping onto her bed.

May's stomach growled again, louder this time.

"Guess I better grab some breakfast!" May said, walking down to the dining room.

May opened her fanny pack, counting her pokeballs, making sure they were all there. Of course, at the same time, not watching where she was going.

"Oof!" She said, bumping into a certain green haired someone.

"Geez May, I always knew you were clumsy, but not this much!" Drew said in a nonchalant way, holding out his hand to May, who was lying on the floor.

"Drew?" May said getting up herself, completely ignoring his comment.

"The one and only." He said, flipping his hair.

"It's been 3 years Drew!" She said, hugging Drew unaware of her action.

"Ummm… May?" Drew said, blushing deeply.

"Oh! Sorry!" May said blushing, immediately releasing Drew.

"Hey May… do you have a partner for the pokemon contests?" Drew asked, a little shy.

"You need a partner?" May asked, quite shocked.

"Yes, you need a partner for contests in the element region. You're so clueless May." He said mockingly.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I didn't know!" She said angrily.

"Yeah sure it isn't…" He said sarcastically.

"Oooh! You're gonna… hmmph!" May said as Drew covered her mouth, pulling a rose out of practically nowhere.

"So… do you want to be my partner?" Drew said gently as May took the rose.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go see if there's an available table" May said startled by the sudden gentleness in his voice.

"Good." Drew said, very relieved on the inside.

"Why am I so relieved? She's only going to be my partner." Drew thought.

"Rose, rose, roserade!" (That's because you loooove her!) Roserade said, suddenly coming out of her pokeball after May walked away.

"Roserade, how the heck can you read my mind? Drew said, blushing, hoping that May didn't hear Roserade.

"Roser roserade." (I don't know, maybe it just comes around) Roserade said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever" he sighed. "And how do you know that?" Drew said.

"Rose rose? Rooose, rose roser- rade." (Know what? Oh, your "dirty little secret?" It's so obvious) Roserade said, rolling her eyes and her hands or roses or whatever on her hips.

"My "dirty little secret!" it's not dirty!" Drew said rather loudly.

"Rose roser! Rose roser roser rose!" ( Of course it is! We ALL know what _you_ wanna do!) Roserade said mockingly.

"WHAT!" Drew shouted loud enough for everyone to look at him, while blushing madly.

As soon as Drew saw everyone staring at him, he turned around, slipped his hands in his pockets, and pretended like nothing had happened until everyone resumed to their normal work. Drew sighed in relief and wiped his forehead.

"Rose rose, roserade…" (He, he, told you…) Roserade snickered.

"Shut up…" Drew muttered, still a bit steamed.

"Hey Drew! I got a table! Come on!" May shouted down the hall.

"Rose! Rose rose! Roser rose rade!"(Quick! There's the missing half of your heart! Get moving lazy butt!) Roserade said, pushing Drew to May.

"Roserade! It's so nice to see you!" May exclaimed catching the pokemon as it jumped into her arms.

"Are we going or not?" Drew said impatiently.

"Gee Drew you're such a party pooper." May said with her hands on her hips.

"Rose!"(I agree!) Roserade said, imitating May.

"Whatever… let's just go." Drew said grabbing May's hand.

"Rose…"( Ah, young love.) Roserade said, as she put her hands together, hurrying after them.

CL: Well, that was a nice little chapie!

May and Drew: Ahhh!

Harley: I'm gonna catch you!

CL:*sigh* Beautifly! Let's go! Use string shot on Harley!

Beautifly: Beeautifly!

Harley: Aww… I'll catch you next time though!

May and Drew: *pant, pant, pant* Thanks…CL.

CL: No problem! See you all next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Us a couple!

_CL: I'm back! _

_Drew: woopdie doo… _

_May: Drew, be more polite! _

_Drew: Why are YOU telling me? You're not all that polite yourself May. _

_May: Why you little! Get over here! _

_Drew: If you can catch me! *runs* _

_May: ohh! I sure can! *runs after Drew* _

_Harley: Hey, are we havin' a race? *gets flags and banners* Go May honey! You too Drewsy! _

_CL: Okay… let's just get on with the chapter. _

_Harley: (disclaimer) contestshipping luver doesn't own Pokémon huns! _

Chapter 2: Us a couple?

"Man May, I didn't know you eat so much, it's a wonder why you're not obese." Drew teased.

"Hey!" May said, slapping Drew's arm.

"Owww… that _really_ hurt May." Drew said sarcastically.

"You're such a wimp Drew." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea? Well at least I don't run like a slowpoke." Drew said back.

"You wanna bet?" May said, angrily.

"No, but if you really believe that you can run, then try to catch me!" Drew said running away.

"I so can run!" May said running after him.

This went on for quite some time, until…

"Hey! No running on my boat!" The captain shouted.

"Oh! Sorry…" They said in apology.

"Oh, don't worry about it! You two must be boyfriend and girlfriend, I presume?" The captain asked.

"What? He/she is not my girlfriend/boyfriend!" They shouted in unison while turning five shades of red.

"Rose, rose roserade" (well, not _yet_ anyway) Roserade said, barging into the conversation.

"Roserade!" May and Drew shouted, maintaining the shade of red on their faces.

"Rose? Rose roserade rose rose!"(What? You both know it's true!)

"You know, in the element region they say that Pokémon can sense if their people are in love, and meant for each other. Especially grass type Pokémon." The captain said thoughtfully.

"Rose rose! Roserade rose-rade!"(That's right! And I think that you two are an item!) Roserade said, with a smirk.

"I have to agree with your Roserade, I think that you two have a thing or two for each other." The captain said. "Also, I remember how I used to act in front of my wife before we started dating; it's exactly how you were acting towards this young lady." He said, directing his words to Drew.

"Roser-ade."(told you so.) Roserade said smugly.

"Great, first it's Roserade, now it's the captain! Oh, I _wonder _who's next!" Drew said, slapping his forehead.

*bbbbbbbbbmv!*

"Oh! The ferry has docked! Go along now you two." The captain said as he waved good bye.

"Bye!" May and Drew yelled back

Once they got off the boat, Drew's wondering was relieved.

"Oh! You two would make an excellent photo for the couples section of my photo book! Would you two pose for me please?" A photographer said, coming up to them.

"Umm… sure…" They said, wondering what kind of poses the photographer had in mind.

"Great! Now, I want you two to kiss each other, right there with the sunset in the background." She said, pointing to the spot.

"KISS! Are you craz-… mmmmph!" May protested, but was cut short with Drew's lips on hers.

*Snap* "Perfect! You two are such a cute couple! Thank you both! I hope that you two stay together for years to come. Thanks again!" The photographer said bowing, then walking over to another couple.

"Drew… why… did you do that?" May stuttered, probably breaking the world record for reddest blush ever.

"Gee May, it wasn't that bad." Drew said smirking.

"Rose rose! Roserade rose rose-rade rose!"(Of course it wasn't bad! You've been wanting to do that ever since the day you laid eyes on May!) Roserade said, witnessing the entire scene.

"Roserade!" Drew said, now breaking May's record for the reddest blush ever.

"Rose rose, roserade rose! Rose rose rose!"(I'm telling you it's all true! Cross my heart!) Roserade said, crossing her heart.

"Whatever… let's just get a room" Drew sighed, walking away.

"Wait up Drew! Come on Roserade." May said running after him.

_At the Pokémon center… _

"A room with two beds please." Drew said to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, sorry but we only have one room left, and that room has only one bed, but the bed is big enough for two." Nurse Joy told him.

"That's fine, I'll take it." Drew said.

"Wonderful! Here are the keys to your room." Nurse Joy said happily handing him the keys.

"Thanks. Come on May, let's go."

"Coming!" May said, giving one last pokeblock to Roserade.

"What a nice couple! Ah… young love." Nurse Joy said quietly to herself as she watched them go.

"There's only one bed!" May exclaimed, as they entered the room.

"Yeah, it was the only room they had left. Do you have a problem with it?" Drew questioned.

"Well, not really…"

"Well it's either one of us sleeps on the floor or you just suck it up and we sleep together."

"The bed is pretty big… okay we'll just sleep together." May sighed.

"Alright then it's settled." Drew said calmly, but was celebrating in his head.

"I'll go take a shower." May said

"Fine with me, I'll wait." Drew said sprawling out on the bed.

_After quite some time… _

"May! Hurry up will you! You've been in there for hours!" Drew said while knocking on the door.

"Well excuse me mister! But you can't rush beauty." May shouted through the door.

When may finally got out it was about 20 minutes later.

"You took forever! Now you're going to pay!" Drew said.

"Make me!" May said stubbornly.

"Oh, I will!" Drew said smirking evilly.

"Hey! What are you doing!" May shouted, squirming as Drew pinned her to the bed.

"You'll see!" Drew said, as he started to tickle May.

"Stop! Drew!" She managed to yell through her laughing.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Never!" She said, now laughing like a maniac as her face turned bright red.

This went on for about 10 minutes until they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is?" Drew said stopping to answer the door.

"Hi, I'm just here to tell you to quiet down a bit because- oh! Aren't you two a bit too young for that?" Nurse Joy blushed.

May looked at Drew, whose hair was messy, as well as hers, and the bed sheets looked as if a hurricane had touched it.

May then suddenly realized what Nurse Joy meant and turned as bright as a ripe tomato.

"She thinks me and Drew… ewww!" May thought, quite embarrassed.

Drew, who realized as well what she meant, turned just as red as May.

"Umm… well… we didn't…" Drew stuttered.

"Oh, it's okay! You just need to quiet down a bit. Have fun!" Nurse Joy said winking.

Drew, just at that very moment, broke the UNIVERSE'S record for reddest blush ever.

"Um… I'll just go and take a shower…" Drew stuttered, still embarrassed.

"Okay then…" May said covering herself with a blanket.

"Night Drew." May yawned.

"Night." Drew replied.

_CL: What a nice chapter that has been! _

_Drew: May, get off of me! *blushing* _

_May: Not until you say sorry! *way to angry to realize what she's doing* _

_Harley: Oh! Now it's a wrestling match!*grabs sign* Round one! _

_Team rocket in disguise: Bets accepted right here! Who do you think will win the match! _

_*A huge crowd of people surrounds them, placing bets* _

_CL:* sweat drops* Ummm… Staraptor use gust! _

_Crowd: Ahh! _

_Team rocket: we're blasting off again! _

_Harley: Weee!_

_May and Drew: still wrestling _

_CL: Anyways… Review everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3: No,not Harley!

_CL: Thanks to all who reviewed! Also, I'm so flattered to have had some people choosing my story as a favorite! This is after all only my first fanfic! _

_Drew: I need a doctor… * all beaten up* _

_CL: Omygoshwhathappened! _

_Drew: May happened… _

_CL: Wow, May is tougher than I thought… _

_May: I'm so sorry Drew… I think I went a bit too far… _

_Drew: A bit? _

_May: "Okay… maybe a lot… I'm sorry… *Starts tending to Drew* _

_CL: Awww… I always knew they loved each other! Anyways, I don't own pokemon! _

**Chapter 3: No, not Harley! **

Drew awoke the next morning finding himself hugging May, their faces only centimeters away.

"_Oh my gosh, I hope May doesn't wake up." Drew pleaded in his head, while the heat rose to his cheeks. _

Of course, since EVERYTHING never seemed to go against Drew with his love life these days, May awoke just then.

"Ah!"May yelped in surprise, falling off the bed.

"May! Are you okay? I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Drew said with concern and sincerity.

"_Drew Hayden, the stuck up, arrogant, Mr. Perfect, vain jerk, was apologizing to __me__ AND taking the blame? Is it the end of the world?" May thought in shock. _

"May, are-you-okay?" Drew repeated, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah, thanks. And Drew… it wasn't your fault… I was… I was such… a klutz." May sighed.

"_May Maple, admitted that she was a klutz and didn't put up a fight! Whoa! What is this world coming to?" Drew thought, of course, then retorting back to his arrogant self. _

"So, you finally admit it May, huh?" He said teasingly.

"I think I liked your kinder side better… you're just lucky that I like you…" May mumbled under her breath, pouting.

"What did you just say?" Drew asked, wanting to verify that he wasn't just hearing things.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" May said frantically waving her hands and feeling her face boiling.

Drew laughed. "Let's just go get some breakfast and then train. Hurry up and change."

_After training… _

"Let's go for a walk." Drew suggested, they were in a park after all.

"Sure!" May said, more than happy to go.

"Great. Roserade return." Drew said, as Roserade made kissing sounds.

"Hey Drew, don't you usually keep Roserade out?"

"Yeah, but she needs some rest." Drew said, knowing the REAL reason why he didn't want Roserade to be out. Roserade would probably make fun of him with May throughout the whole walk, and besides, he didn't want any interruptions.

As they began to walk they bumped into a certain purple haired someone that they really weren't too willing to see.

"Hi huns! It's been awhile!" Harley said as he jumped in front of them.

"Ahhh!" May screeched in horror at his sudden appearance, as Drew pulled her into a protective hug without realizing it.

"Aww… I didn't mean to interrupt your date huns, but I need to take a few looks." Harley said as he began examine May's clothing and hair.

"Get away from her!" Drew snapped, pushing Harley away.

"Oh Drewsy! You're a bit protective of your girlfriend I see! But, I need to examine her clothing and hair you see." Harley said sweetly.

"What for?" Drew said, still pissed off at Harley.

"Why, because I'm gonna dress just like her! I would just love to be like May someday!" Harley said cheerfully,

"Well you can't! Now leave her alone!" Drew said angrily.

"Why?" Harley asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I said so, that's why! Now back off or I'll make you!" Drew growled.

"hmmph! You're no fun Drew! See you later May dear!" Harley said blowing kisses.

"That was close! Thanks Drew!" May said hugging him.

"Anytime." He said flipping his hair, May's hug and gratitude seeming to calm him down from "the Harley episode" he just went through.

_CL: That brings this chapter to a close! _

_Harley: Hey everyone I'm back! That gust sent me to Antarctica! I thought I'd never make it in time for the next chapter!_

_May: Actually, the chapter is done. _

_Harley: Oh bummer… oh well! Let's play hide and seek! I'll seek! _

_CL:*sends out guardevior* Use teleport! _

_Harley: 3…2…1! Ready or not here I come! Review everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

_CL: Hey everyone! We are currently in Paris hiding from Harley. I'd like to thank luvallpokemon for telling me to change the rating to T, I was going to, but I guess I got distracted before I could, so thanks again! _

_May: Hey Drew, isn't this the city of love?_

_Drew: Yeah… why do you have anyone in mind? *jealous, thinking it's not him* _

_May: Yeah… I do… *blushing* _

_Drew:*sighs* probably not me… *murmuring* _

_May: Huh? *blushing harder* _

_Drew:*embarrassed*Nothing… contestshipping luver does not own pokemon!_

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

"Let's go May! We need to get to the next town for the contest!" Drew shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Geez!" May said annoyingly from inside the bathroom, while combing her hair.

"Roser roser roser!" (You just want her to hurry up come out so that you can stare at her pretty face all day!) Roserade teased, knowing how long he stared at the picture he had of her once.

"Roserade!" Drew yelled embarrassed.

"Rose rose! Roser! Rose rose rose!"(Oh yeah! Correction! You want to stare at her pretty face all day _and_ night!)

"You know what, I give up!" Drew said frustrated, unable to come up with any comebacks.

"Rose rose! Roserade rose." (I told you! You can't deny the truth.) Roserade said, feeling very satisfied of herself.

"Rose rose roserade roserade! Roser roser roser- ade!" (You love May Maple and you cannot lie! It's something you can never deny!) Roserade chanted as she danced around him.

"I hate you…" Drew murmured, as Roserade snickered.

"Alright let's go!" May said, bursting out of the bathroom and dragging Drew out the door by his hand.

Once they were outside and checked out, May asked Drew which way to go, for the simple reason of him having the map.

"Uh, May? You know… I can't get the map out of my bag with you holding my hand." Drew said, really wishing she didn't have to let go.

"Oops! He he…" May giggled nervously, letting go immediately.

"Okay, we go that way through the great elementi forest." Drew said pointing to the forest on the left.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" May said running torwards the forest entrance.

"Rose rose, roser!"(Keep it moving, lover boy!) Roserade said, as she pushed Drew forward.

Minutes soon turned into hours, hours of trees, bushes, rocks, and more trees. The silence was driving May totally crazy, since she was more of the social type than the silent type, while Drew was perfectly content on simply just having May by him.

Roserade, who sensed May's urge to break the silence, turned to Drew and asked with a sly smile, "Rooose, rose rose roserade?" (Sooo, do you want to say anything about your crush Drew?)

Drew nearly chocked and felt his face instantly heat up, as he gave Roserade a nasty glare.

"Yeah Drew, I'm sort of curious too." May said relieved to break the silence,

"Rose rose, roserade rose rose."(You know May, you have to talk about your crush too.) Roserade said, shrugging off the glare and turning to May.

"_uh-oh…" _May thought, as she felt the heat slowly rise to her face.

"Roserade, roser" (come on master, your first) Roserade said.

"Umm… well…hmmm…" Drew stuttered.

"Roser,roser, ROSER!"(Pressure, pressure, PRESSURE!) Roserade echoed to Drew.

Drew was now sweating and couldn't take the pressure much longer.

"Roserade! Stop it!" Drew snapped, trying to avoid cracking under pressure, especially in front of May.

"Roserade… I think we shouldn't talk about this…" May said, seeing that Drew was apparently under pressure.

"Roserade! Rose, rose roserade!"(Well I think we should! Besides, you guys agreed to this!)Roserade said defiantly.

"Fine… the guy I like is very handsome, charming, kind, gentle, and a stuck up arrogant jerk to me all the time." May sighed, giving up. And you can guess who she was talking about!

"And the girl I like is cute, persevering, caring, playful, a klutz and is especially cute when she's angry." Drew said, flicking his hair, trying to keep from blushing.

"Rose rose rose roser rose- rade…"(You guys are talking about each other aren't you…)Roserade said, narrowing her eyes, then wiggling her eyebrows.

May and Drew blushed hard, knowing that Roserade was completely right. Not knowing what to reply.

"You know what? Roserade return!" Drew said returning roserade, to prevent further humiliation.

The rest of the walk was silent. Each thinking if the other was really talking about them, if what Roserade said was really true. Little did they know, that their feelings for each other were true and strong, and that their relationship went way beyond just contests and battling.

"It's getting dark, let's set up camp here."Drew suddenly said.

"Kay." May said.

After they set up camp, they gathered a few berries too.

"May, why don't you send all your pokemon out?" Drew asked. "I'll send out mine."

"Alright! Come on out everyone!" May said.

Out came a Beautifly, Blaziken, Guardevior, a shiny Rapidash, and a Dragonair.

"Everyone come out!" Drew shouted, letting his pokemon come out as well.

Out came a Masquerain, Roserade, Gallade, Lucario, Flygon, and Gyarados.

"May, don't you have a six pokemon?" Drew asked.

"Yes I do! Wait one moment…" May closed her eyes and stood there, seemingly in meditation.

"May…?" Drew asked.

"Cune!" A roar echoed throughout the forest.

A shape appeared before May, Drew could barely see what it was through the thick fog that suddenly appeared.

"It can't be… that's a…" Drew said in disbelief when the fog cleared.

"That's right! I'd like you to meet Suicune!" May said happily.

"Suicune!" Suicune greeted.

Suicune walked over to the other pokemon and greeted them too. They greeted back happily, all of them starting to play together.

"Wow… I can't believe you have a Suicune." Drew said, still in the state of shock.

"Yeah, I was given this Suicune as an egg from the actual Suicune." May explained.

"Cool…" Drew said.

_Pokemon's POV _

"Hey, did you notice that May and that guy seems to have something special?" Suicune asked.

"Are you kidding me? I've been trying to get those two together since the day they met!" Roserade said. "By the way 'that guy's' name is Drew."

"Yeah, I can sense it in their aura." Lucario said.

"We can sense their feelings for each other too." Gallade and Guardevior said.

"It was so obvious since the day they met and since I was a torchic." Blaziken said, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, he always said that the roses were for me, but of course I knew who they really were for. Besides, he would have been smart enough to just give them to me than to May, I do have arms!" Beautifly pointed out.

"That is true… I agree with Beautifly." Masquerain said, knowing his owner all too well.

"Exactly my thoughts." Flygon said. "He never even _dared_ to use me against anyone before he did on May." Flygon said, recalling all the battles he forfeited before battling May, just because he didn't want to use him against _anybody_ yet.(every one of his pokemon were taken out except Flygon.)

"I can just sense it. I wasn't there when they met before this." Gyarados shrugged.

"Same here, Dragonair said.

"Hey guys! Look at them! How cute!" Rapidash whispered, as they all gathered.

_End POV _

May and Drew had fallen asleep under a tree, and May was sleeping on Drew's shoulder as Drew's head was resting on May's. It was a cute scene, anyone who saw it had their hearts melted.

"Rose rose."( Let's not bother them.) Roserade said admiring the scene.

"Sui, sui suicune."(I agree, let's get to bed ourselves.) Suicune said.

"Fly. Flygon fly!"(Kay. Night everyone!)Flygon said sleepily.

Everyone said goodnight then went to sleep. Roserade and Lucario in the tent, Guardevior by May and Gallade by Drew, Suicune next to May and Drew, Gyarados and Dragonair in the lake, and Beautifly and Masquerain and Beautifly in a tree.

_CL: Whew! What a long chapter! _

_May and Drew:*On a bridge crowded by photographers and artists* _

_Photographers: What a cute couple! Let's take some pictures._

Artists: *Painting or sketching away*

May and Drew: Oh why, oh why us?

CL: Well, while their enjoying the paparazzi over there, review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Love

_CL: Hi everyone! _

_Drew: Finally we're back! Away from that horrid place! _

_May: So much for the 'city of love'… _

_CL: Hey! Paris is not horrid! Besides, those people were only swarming you __because__ it was the city of love! _

_May and Drew…*blushing* _

_CL:*laughing* Let's just get on with the story. On ward! _

_May: Contestshipping luver does not own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Love<strong>

Drew awoke the next morning to May clasping his shirt and snuggling in his chest. Drew started to feel a feeling that he had never in his life, felt before. "I never want this to end…" Drew thought snuggling in. "Wait… what? What am I thinking! What will May do if she sees this!" Drew thought, remembering May's previous reaction. "But I don't want this to end…" Drew thought.

May stirred.

"Uh-oh!" Drew thought his eyes widening.

May's eyes opened partially, looking at him sleepily.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Drew thought, preparing for May's reaction.

To his surprise, May just smiled sleepily, snuggled back in, and went back to sleep.

Drew smiled, feeling very happy, and very relieved. Comfortable and warm, Drew slipped into a peaceful and tranquil sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Pokemon's POV. <em>

"Welcome to the first MDP(May and Drew's pokemon) meeting. The meeting is now in session." Roserade said, acting sophisticated.

"Gee, Roserade, no need for the formality." Flygon said.

"Whatever Flygon, anyway, we need a plan to get May and Drew together."Roserade said, dismissing the comment.

"Well I think they're doing just fine." Guardevior said.

"Yeah, but they won't admit their feelings for each other!" Roserade said impatiently.

"Love is a mystery Roserade. But we do know that love takes time." Lucario said calmly, meditating in front of the lake.

"But we don't HAVE time Lucario!" Roserade shouted.

"Is that so? Don't we have until they decide that it's almost time to get married?" Blazeken said, leaning against the tree Beautifly and Masquerain was perched on and nodding in agreement.

"Yeah! If they stick together! What if they separate?" Roserade argued.

"That's when we come in. Timing is crucial." Gallade said, meditating along with Lucario.

"Gallade is right. Love is a dangerous game, it's either too early, too late, or the right time. We must take action when the time is right, and now is not the right time." Lucario said.

"How do you know?" Roserade said defiantly.

"Because I had loved another once… and I… lost her…"Lucario said sadly, tearing up.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Roserade said sympathetically.

"What's passed has passed, you can't change it." Lucario sighed, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Well… I guess we will wait then, right Roserade?" Suicune said.

"Yes, we will wait." Roserade said, sitting up. "MDP meeting dismissed."

_End POV_

* * *

><p>May awoke some time later, upon seeing herself snuggled up in Drew chest made her blush madly. But, she had never felt such comfort and security ever since the time she slept with her parents as a small child. She was so comfortable, so secure, and so warm. She glanced at her watch, then suddenly snapped back to reality.<p>

"Ohmygosh! Drew wake up! It's 10:00!" May said, shaking Drew crazily.

"May, stop! May!" Drew shouted, snapping awake, feeling like May was trying to shake his soul right out of him.

"Oops! Sorry Drew…" May said blushing in embarrassment as Drew cleared his head.

"Geez May, it's not that bad, we'll still be on time if we leave by noon." Drew said.

"Oh… he he…"May said, still feeling very embarrassed.

"Finally! We're here! Aqua city!" May exclaimed happily, dancing and twirling.

"Come on May, you're embarrassing me." Drew said, grabbing May's hand.

"And what's that supposed to mean, pretty boy?" May said angrily, not realizing that she was holding Drew's hand.

"So you finally admit that I'm pretty huh?" Drew said arrogantly, flipping his hair.

May was about to reply with another comeback, until she looked down and realized that she was holding Drew's hand. So instead, she turned away and blushed.

"Huh?" Drew thought. Drew looked down at where May had looked and saw what May had seen. "Oh…" Drew thought, blushing.

"Oh my gosh… I'm holding Drew's hand! But, it's so comforting…" May thought.

"At least she isn't fighting it…" Drew thought, quite happily.

"Hey, look it's May!" A voice called out.

"May!" A crowd shouted, crowding May, separating Drew from her.

"May can I have your autograph? May can you sign my forehead?" A few girls in the crowd asked May.

"Never mind them May! May, will you hug me? May, will you _kiss _me? May, will you MARRY me?" The boys in the crowd asked, pushing the girls aside.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HER!" Drew shouted furiously, at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned to Drew.

"Oh yeah? So what if we don't? What you gonna do huh, runt?" A very large boy asked sizing Drew up.

"Then you're going to have to tango with me!" Drew shouted, puffing his chest out, glaring at the boy.

"Please don't fight…" May pleaded.

"Oh don't worry May dear. I won't get hurt. Just him." The boy said, forcefully pushing Drew to the ground.

That was it. May had reached her breaking point. No more of the nice little angel girl version of May. Now she had turned into the very image of fire, at this point though, even jumping into a raging fire looked more welcoming than messing with May.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, THEN YOU'VE GOT ONE RESEVED JUST FOR YOU! RIGHT HERE!" May roared, rolling up her sleeves, holding her fist up to his face.

"But May dear…I don't want to hurt you…" The boy shuttered.

"THEN GET OUT OF HERE!" May commanded in a booming voice.

The boy quickly left, in shame.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO MESS WITH ME?" May asked intimidatingly.

"No…" The crowd replied, intimidated.

"Good! See you all later!" May said happily, helping Drew up.

"Bye!" The crowed said, feeling happy that May was happy.

May was happily humming on the way to the pokemon center, as Drew followed smirking, he always knew that May had a tougher side.

* * *

><p><em>CL: And now this chapter comes to a close <em>

_May: I dare you to beg everyone to review. _

_Drew: Beg? Are you out of your mind? That'll ruin my reputation! _

_May: Well for the last dare you made me kiss Harley! What's more reputation ruining than that? _

_Drew: True… fine then… *gets on knees and makes puppy dog eyes* oh pretty, pretty please review! _

_May: *laughing like a maniac* _

_CL: They're daring each other. Anyways, like Drew said, please review! _


	6. Chapter 6: May obsession

_CL: Welcome everyone! _

_May and Drew: ... no comment... _

_CL: Weird… even May isn't talking. Oh well, I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: May obsession<strong>

Once May and Drew made it to the pokemon center, they were informed that their where no rooms available and decided to stay at a hotel.

"Let's stay here." Drew said picking out the classiest hotel there was.

"Are you sure? I can tell that this is going to be expensive." May asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay." Drew said casually.

"But, that won't be fair…" May said, feeling guilty for having Drew pay.

"Life isn't fair May. Besides you shouldn't be complaining, you're the one getting benefits out of this aren't you?" Drew sighed, starting towards the hotel.

"You're so stubborn…" May muttered.

Once they stepped in, May and Drew's eyes widened considerably, and Drew's jaw practically hit the floor. There where statues, paintings, pictures, and articles of May posted everywhere. Even the carpet had May's face on it!

"Wow… these people practically WORSHIP you May!" Drew exclaimed, his jaw hanging open.

"Rose, roser rose rose! Roser rose-raid!"(Wow, this must be heaven for Drew! Or maybe even better!) Roserade exclaimed, suddenly coming out of her pokeball, with Drew not noticing one bit.

When Roserade realized that Drew didn't even seem to know that she came out of her pokeball, she looked at him and rolled over laughing upon seeing Drew admiring a picture of May when she was at the beach.

"Drew! Don't look at that!" May shouted covering his eyes, blushing hard; she knew that she shouldn't have worn that bikini that Dawn gave her to the beach!

"Why not?" Drew whined, almost pleadingly.

"You… really want to look at that?" May asked in disbelief, shocked beyond her wits end. Drew Hayden, out of all people, wanted to look at a picture of May in a bikini.

"Umm… maybe a little?" Drew answered in a small voice, feeling very embarrassed.

"You know what? Let's just get a room! Move away from the picture!" May said, having to drag Drew to the check in counter.

"One room please." May said.

"Miss May Maple! We are greatly honored to have you as a guest, welcome!" The man said bowing.

"Umm… thanks?" May was not yet used to being so popular.

"Here, you may take the exclusive suite, no charge! Our treat!" The man said cheerfully handing May the keys.

"Wow… thank you so much!" May said in surprise.

"No, thank you for coming! Have a wonderful stay!"

"Thanks!" May shouted as she pulled Drew into the elevator.

Once May unlocked the door, May almost fell over in shock. The whole room had her on it. The table, the bed, the carpet, the walls, the ceiling, you name it!

"Rose… Rose roser rose."(Wow… I've heard of liking someone, but this is going WAY too far.)

"Um… I'm going to take a shower…" May said.

"Uh-huh…" Drew replied, still in awe.

"Drew, are you even listening to me?"

"Uh-huh." Drew replied again.

"Drew?"

"Uh-huh."

May laughed quietly, she had something really funny in mind.

"Drew, are you the worst coordinator in the world?"

"Uh-huh."

May laughed so loudly that Drew snapped back to reality.

"What is it this time May?" Drew asked expectantly.

"Nothing… I'll just go and take a shower…" May giggled.

Drew rolled his eyes, sometimes he just didn't know what to make of May.

Once May was out of the shower, Drew was fast asleep.

"He's so cute when he's asleep…"May thought, with a very usual and strong urge to kiss him, you know, like a goodnight kiss.

"Rose rose roserade! Roser rose rose rade!"(Come on May! He needs his goodnight kiss and you're just the one to do it!) Roserade said jumping off the lazyboy she was sitting on to push May towards Drew.

"Roserade, how the heck do you know that's what I wanted to do?" May asked, blushing lightly.

Roserade just completely ignored May and pushed her right next to Drew.

"Rose! Rose roser rose rade."(There! Now do your job.)

"What? No way!"

"Rose roser… roserade!"(I know you want too…now, hurry up!)

"Fine…"May sighed, knowing that Roserade could argue with her all night.

"Rose?"(Well?) Roserade said expectantly.

May leaned over and gave Drew a swift kiss on his cheek, blushing uncontrollably. May could have sworn that Drew had smirked after she did, but decided that it she was probably just imagining things.

"Night Roserade." May yawned, crawling into the bed.

"zzzzzz" was all May heard in response, Roserade must have been exhausted after having to push May. After all, where do you think all the food May eats, goes?

* * *

><p><em>CL: Now this chapter draws to a close <em>

_May: I can't believe I kissed Drew… willingly! _

_Drew: Do you have a problem with that May?*suddenly hurt* _

_May: Urm… *realizing that Drew was hurt and not meaning to hurt him* _

_Drew: I think I'll go for a walk *still feeling hurt* _

_May: Drew… *feeling guilty*_

_CL: Awww…don't worry May, he'll come back. Review! Remember I accept anonymous reviews too!_


	7. Chapter 7: Falling for you

_CL: Hi! _

_*Drew walks in* _

_May: Drew! *rushes over to hug Drew* _

_Drew: May…? _

_CL: How cute! I __do not__ own pokemon! Or the song I'm including in here. They both belong to their legal owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Falling for you<strong>

Drew awoke to a melodic voice coming from the balcony. Getting out of bed, he went to see who it was, and you all can just guess who he saw.

"_I don't know but, _

_I think I may be falling' for you _

_Dropping so quickly _

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself _

_Wait until I… know you better _

Drew crept closer, trying to hear better.

_I am trying not to tell you _

_But I want to _

_I'm scared of what you'll say _

_And so I'm hiding… what I'm feeling _

_But I'm tired of… holding this inside my head! _

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you _

"She's singing "Fallin' for you By: Colbie Caillat" Drew thought.

_I've been waiting all my life _

_And now I find you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I'm falling for you _

"She has such a beautiful voice…" Drew whispered.

_As I'm standing here _

_And you hold my hand _

_Pull me towards you _

_And we start to dance _

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence _

_It's just you and me _

_I am trying not to tell you _

_But I want to _

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling _

_But I'm tired of… holding this inside my head! _

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I've been waiting all my life _

_And now I find you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you _

_Oh, I just can't take it…_

_My heart is racing _

_The emotions keep spilling out… _

_I've been spending all my time _

_Just thinking about you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you _

"Is she singing about me?"

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I find you _

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I'm falling for you _

_I think I'm falling _

_I can't stop thinking about it _

_I want you all around me _

_And now I just can't hide it _

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I can't stop thinking about it _

_I want you all around me _

_And now I just can't hide it _

_I think I'm falling for you _

_I'm falling for you, you, you, you… _

_Ooohhh _

_Oh no no _

_Ooooooohhhhhh _

_Oh, I'm falling for you…_

It was only until the song ended, that Drew noticed May hugging a small piece of paper.

"Must be a picture of something… or someone…" Drew thought.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"I can't believe I'm falling for him! Out of all the people in this world… it was him… nonetheless." I whispered so quietly that it was barely audible; as I gazed at the picture of Drew I had in my hands.

I closed my eyes, remembering the first time I had met Drew.

I laughed silently, remembering what bad impressions we made on each other that day, but somehow managing to become friends.

End POV

* * *

><p>"Hey May." Drew said coming out to the balcony.<p>

"Drew! I was just thinking about you…" May said startled, scrambling to hide the picture, also hoping that Drew didn't hear her singing.

"You were thinking…about me?" Drew asked blushing.

"Huh? Not that way!" May said, waving her hands in front of her. "I was just remembering the day we met…"

Drew chuckled. "The day you were practicing that cheesy contest act of yours?"

"It was not cheesy!" May argued, slapping Drew on his arm.

"Whoa! No need to get physical May!" Drew said teasingly.

"Humph!" May pouted, turning the other way.

"You're such a child May…" Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Am not!" May countered.

"Come on, dress up and we'll get some breakfast." Drew said, tossing May a rose.

"Alright!" May said happily catching the rose, and trotting in, as Drew chuckled.

"Geez May, what is this? An eating spree?" Drew said, staring at May's plate, which had a large amount of food piled on to it.

"No… Can't a girl eat peacefully these days?" May replied, as she started eating, or more accurately, cramming everything down her throat.

Drew didn't even bother to get his own plate; he just swiped some food from May's plate.

When they were done, May was so stuffed, she could barely walk.

"Hurry up May!" Drew called to May, who was currently trudging behind.

"I'm so full…" May whined.

"Why don't I just carry you? It'll probably be quicker. Here, get on my back." Drew sighed, crouching down.

May, who was more than happy to be carried, climbed on eagerly.

After an hour Drew was starting to get tired.

"May, I'm going to let you off now… May?" Drew asked.

Drew had found that May was fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, but also not wanting his back to snap in half, he decided to carry May bridal style.

After a while, May stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck, thinking she was hugging her teddy bear in her bed back in Petalburg.

Drew blushed, and smiled, a real smile, not one of those "I'm better than you" or "I totally owned you" smiles, a real smile. The smile he had never shown in May's presence, he was way too busy trying not to spill his secret, and showing off to May, to ever smile that way. It felt good.

When May awoke, she was in a tent and greeted by the smell of food. Her stomach growled as she stretched.

"May you're awake! It's time for dinner. Come on." Drew said poking his head in.

May gasped at the sight before her, as she stepped outside. The table and food looked as if it had come from a five star restaurant, so delicately made to perfection.

"Drew… I didn't know you could cook!" May said in awe.

"Well now you know! Come on! I'm starved!" Drew said sitting down.

This time, Drew was so hungry, (from cooking and carrying May) that he ate even more messily than May.

May laughed when she saw Drew's cheeks streaked with spaghetti sauce.

"Here, let me get that for you!" May said chuckling, wiping the sauce off.

"Thanks…" Drew thanked, embarrassed that May saw him that way, but happy that May had wiped it off for him.

"Come on Drew! Let me do the dishes! It's the least I could do! You cooked already!" May argued.

"No May, I'll do it." Drew argued back.

"You know what! This is pointless! I wash you dry, okay?" Drew said sighing.

"You're right. Okay then." May said, feeling stupid to have argued with Drew on such a pointless matter.

When Drew stood up, May instantly dropped to the ground in laughter.

"Huh? ... Oh!" Drew said, embarrassed, remembering that he was wearing a pink apron with hearts that said, "Proud house wife" on it.

"It was the only apron I could find!"

* * *

><p><em>CL: Done! <em>

_Drew: What the - *apron from story suddenly appears on Drew* _

_May: OMG Drew! You're a proud house wife! *starts laughing* _

_Harley: Drewsy you're married? Why didn't you say so! *sees apron* _

_*Everyone gives Harley a strange look, except for Drew, who gives him a nasty glare*_

_Harley: What? *clueless*_

_CL: Umm… review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage? Part 1

_CL: I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Marriage? Part 1<strong>

"I can't believe you wore that apron Drew!" May said laughing, still not over the "apron issue"

"I told you May! I couldn't find any other one!" Drew said defending himself.

"You could have just not worn one at all!"

Silence

May beamed contentedly. She had actually won in an argument against Drew!

"Arcanine!" A cry rang out.

"Drew what was that?" May said shakily, clutching Drew's arm.

"I don't know…" Drew said, scanning the area.

An Arcanine, wearing a collar with a roll of paper attached to it, suddenly appeared before them.

"Rapid fire! I've missed you so much!" Drew shouted in joy, hugging the Arcanine.

"Arca!"(Nice to see you too!) Arcanine said.

May shoot Drew a questioning look.

"This is Rapid fire, he is our family messenger." Drew explained.

"Awesome! Nice to meet you Rapid fire!" May greeted.

"Arcanine!"(I think I'm going to like your girlfriend!)

"Arcanine!" Drew shouted, blushing.

"Arca arc arcanine!"(Just take the message!)

Drew took the message from Rapid fire's collar and started to read it. Drew's face shadowed considerably.

"Thanks Rapid fire, see you." Drew said, clutching the message.

Arcanine sprang off into the distance.

"What is it Drew!" May said concerned.

"My parents want me to get married…" Drew said, grinding his teeth.

"At sixteen years old! They must be crazy!" May said in shock.

"They want me to inherit my grandfather's fortune… and I can't do that until I'm married…" Drew said darkly.

"But why now?"

"Because all my parents care about is money, money, and money. They've never cared about me and my wants…" Drew said, crinkling the paper in his hand.

"I do…" May said, softly.

Drew didn't seem to hear her, since he was deep in thought.

"May… will you do me a favor? A big favor?" Drew asked, blushing deeply.

"What… do you have in mind?" May asked, taking notice of Drew's blush.

"Will you… will you… marry me?" Drew asked his blush deepening ever more, if that was even possible.

"What! Drew, what will my parents think of me!" May shouted in complete shock.

"But if that wasn't an issue… would you?" Drew asked in a serious tone.

"I… I…" May stuttered, not knowing if she should tell him the truth, or lie.

"Would you?" Drew repeated.

"I… I would…" May admitted covering her face, blushing so crazily, that you would wonder how her face got that red without her painting it.

Drew took her hands off her face, lifted her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers.

May kissed him back, instinctively closing her eyes.

The world was a blur around them, only aware of each other's presence. Right at that moment their souls were one, their hearts were finally complete.

They slowly pulled away, their fingers intertwined. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and knew what they had to do.

"Drew, what will happen if you don't marry someone?" May asked in concern.

"Then… they will make me…" Drew said looking away.

"To who?"

"They'll make me marry Katherine Mc'Fray… " Drew said, shuddering as he said her name.

"Who is she?"

"She's my neighbor. We used to be good friends when we were little… until she developed a crush on me… she became so clingy, I just couldn't stand her! One day, I just straight off told her "good bye", packed my things and went off to start coordinating." Drew breathed, and then continued. "That's when I ended up in Slateport city… when I met you." Drew said smiling weakly. "At least one good thing came out of that situation."

"Wow… I never knew that… I never even knew that you were rich!" May said, trying to be positive.

"May, now is the time to be serious. You need to decide now whether you will marry me or not." Drew said seriously.

"Drew, I would! I really would! But there has to be some other way, it's just not right for you to marry at sixteen and me fifteen!" May said in a very serious tone.

"You're right. We need to get to LaRousse right now." His voice was urgent.

"Okay then… but how? We're nowhere near a town with an airport or a ferry port!" May pointed out.

"I know! Flygon come on out! Flygon can you fly us to LaRousse?" Drew asked Flygon.

"Fly? Flygon Fly? Flygon Flygon Fly!"(What? Are you crazy? That's way too far for me to fly to!" Flygon shouted, giving Drew the "you must be out of your head" look.

"You're right, return." Drew sighed, retuning Flygon.

"I know! We can ride Suicune!" May said hopefully. "Suicune come on out! Can you take us to LaRousse?"

"No I can't… but I know who can! Wait one moment…" Suicune said telepathically.

"Suicuuuuuuuuuuuune!" Suicune roared into the sky.

The leaves in the trees started to move.

"La!" A Latios and Latias cried, appearing before them.

"I swear, everything just gets stranger and stranger when I'm with you." Drew laughed.

"Hey!" May shouted.

"There is no time for this chit-chat! Latios and Latias have agreed to take you to LaRousse. So hurry up and get on!" Suicune telepathized.

"Right!" May and Drew said together. May climbing onto Latias and Drew on Latios.

"Thanks Suicune! Return."

"La Latios! Latios!" (Hold on to your lunch! We're taking off!) Latios said, folding his arms in, along with Latias.

They took off and were flying at an amazing speed. May and Drew hung on for dear sweet life, as they flew.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Ohhh! It's the climax! <em>

_May: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! _

_Drew:*at the edge of his seat* _


	9. Chapter 9: Marriage? Part 2

_CL: Shall we get on with the story? _

_Drew: Yes, we should.*trying to contain excitement, as he is nearly falling off his seat.* _

_May: I agree with Drew, hurry up! _

_CL: I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Marriage? Part 2 <strong>_

"Thanks guys!" Drew shouted after Latios and Latias.

"La!"(No problem!)They replied.

"Come on, let's hurry!" Drew said, grabbing May's hand.

They ran as fast as they could to Drew's house. By now, May would have been completely wiped out, but was distracted by the urgency of the situation they were in. Drew's house was quite some distance away from the rest of the town's houses.

"We're here." Drew said, stopping in front of a large estate.

"YOUR HOUSE IS BEAUTIFUL!" May exclaimed in utter awe.

Drew's house was like a small town of its own. Large marble fountains lining the walkway, two rose gardens to the left and right, the walkway made of polished rosewood, and the house itself made out of the whitest marble.

"Like I care… heck, I would rather live in a grass shack! As long as I could have parents that care…" Drew said, looking at his house grimly.

"Oh, Drew…" May had always taken her parent's love and care for granted; now she realized how fortunate she really was.

"That doesn't matter now…" he took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Drew rang the doorbell, and then waited.

The door swung open and a small woman with dark blue hair.

"Hi Maiden Char." Drew greeted the woman.

"Drew! You came to visit! And you brought a friend! Come in, come in!" Maiden Char said happily.

"Are… my parents home?" Drew asked, in a sort of cautious matter.

"No, they're out on a business trip. They'll be back home tonight." maiden Char said, her smile suddenly fading, being replaced by an "uh-oh" look.

A very confused May, wondered why everyone seemed so worried all of a sudden.

Drew sensed this and replied, "My parents don't allow "commoners" in the house."

"Don't worry now you two, I'll take care of them." Maiden Char said, reverting back to her cheerful self again. "Make yourselves at home. If you don't mind I have to finish cleaning."

"Thanks!"

After she left, May started talking, "Maiden Char is really nice."

"Yeah, she was the only person in this house that truly cared about me."

* * *

><p>May and Drew suddenly heard loud shouting, something break, and then a loud yelp that seemed to have come from Maiden Char.<p>

"Come on Drew! There must be something wrong!" May squeaked, panicking.

When they got downstairs, Maiden Char was clutching her arm in pain, next to a broken vase.

"No! Run away! Run! Forget me! RUN!" Maiden Char shouted to them frantically. "Before it's too…" She stopped short.

A tall, muscular man with dark green hair appeared holding a long shard of glass from the vase, next to him was a moderately tall woman with light green hair. They both had evil smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, if it isn't our son Drew. Now, would you step out of the way so that we can eliminate this peasant?" Drew's father spat.

"Not until you get through me first!" Drew shouted, blocking his father from May.

"My pleasure." Drew's father smiled evilly. "Heck, if I kill you now, your grandfather's fortune will go to me! I don't know why I didn't just kill you before!" He laughed evilly, and then lunged at Drew, the sharp end of the shard pointing forward.

"NO!" Maiden Char yelled, as Drew closed his eyes, standing his ground bravely.

Everything went so fast for May. She forcefully pushed Drew out of the range of the slashing blade, and took the full force of the blow instead. She dropped to the ground.

"No! May…no…" Drew knelt beside a knocked out May in tears. "YOU DID THIS!" Drew yelled in rage, tears streaming down his face. He tackled his father to the ground, knocking the shard out of his hand.

While Drew was wrestling his father, Maiden Char lunged for the phone.

"I don't think so!" Drew's mother yelled, slapping Maiden Char.

"Oh, you're going to get it woman!" Maiden Char shouted, rolling up her sleeves.

Maiden Char, thanks to her great strength, managed to pound Drew's mom to pieces and get to the phone.

* * *

><p>"May please... May don't leave me!" Drew pleaded, holding May's hand, his head down, his vision obscured from his tears,<p>

*beep* the heart monitor cried out, the line on the screen flat.

"No…no!" Drew yelled, wanting to rip his hair out, as the doctors rushed in.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted, getting ready to use the defibrillator.

* * *

><p><em>May: Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! *eyes practically out of sockets* <em>

_Drew: Don't die… *teary* _

_CL: Wow… please review! _


	10. Chapter 10: A true miracle

_CL: I revised my summary! Sorry that the other chapie was a bit rushed…I'll try to make this one better! _

_May: Come on! Get on with the story! _

_CL: Okay geez! I do not own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A true miracle <strong>

_May's POV _

"What the heck is going on? Why am I looking at myself?" I shouted, seeing myself being surrounded by doctors, one attempting to resuscitate me with a defibrillator.

"Am I dead? No…this must be a dream!" I yelled, desperately trying to slap myself. Finding that my hand just went right through me, I gave up.

"Wait…that means…I'm a ghost! HELP! SOMEBODY! Anybody…" I cried out, slowly floating up.

"Drew…?" I saw Drew pacing behind the doctors, griping his hair as tears streamed down his face.

"He's…he's…crying…for me…" I whispered, tearing up.

"I must live!" I shouted, in a very determined way.

_End POV_

* * *

><p>The doctors stopped, turned to Drew and shook their heads.<p>

"No…she's alive! She can't be dead! No!" Drew yelled, rushing to hug May's lifeless body. "Please, May wake up! May!"

The doctors stood in silence, their heads down; sadly listening to Drew's desperate pleading.

As if by magic, May suddenly sat up and gulped a huge breath of air.

"May!" Drew shouted joyously, tears of sorrow turning into those of joy.

"Drew!" May shouted in joy, throwing her arms around him.

The doctor's heads shot up in utter surprise at this.

"Now this is truly a miracle." One of the doctors said, wiping a tear.

"Yes, a true miracle indeed." The other doctors replied, smiling at them happily.

The doctors, who didn't want to rain on their parade, left the room, deciding to check on May's conditions later on.

"I can't believe that you're alive… if this is a dream, nobody dare wake me up." Drew said, charmingly.

May laughed.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream Drew, but what happened to me before this seemed like it was."

"You mean my dad attacking us?"

"No after that."

"What do you mean?"

"While the doctors were trying to bring me back to life, I watched in disbelief, until I realized I was a ghost! I suddenly started floating up against my will. I was struggling to get down back to my body, but it just wasn't any use. I ended suddenly ended up in front of Arceus, and boy was I scared! I told him that I just couldn't die yet, that there were people who still needed me. He agreed, thank goodness, then, sent me back. That's what happened." May finished.

"Wow…" Drew said, trying to catch on to what he had just heard.

"And you know what? You're the reason why I had the will to fight for my life." May smiled.

"Me?" Drew said, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, a fire just seemed to spark in me when I saw you cry."

"Oh…" Drew said, embarrassed that May saw him that way.

"Alrighty May, I'm going to need to check your pulse and blood pressure." The doctor said, coming in.

"Great."

* * *

><p>A few days later, May was allowed to leave.<p>

"Oh my gosh! We missed the Aqua city contest!" May exclaimed, just then remembering the contest.

"Geez May, I know that. I'm not stupid." Drew said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, he he…" May giggled nervously.

"Looks like we're going to have to catch another ferry."

"La Latias!"(Oh, no you're not!)

"Latias and Latios!" May and Drew said happily, in unison.

"Latios? La ti la!" (Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on!)

Drew got on with no hesitation at all, as for May; well…she was a bit hesitant. Remembering the last ride, where she almost lost her lunch, along with her stomach and the rest of her internal organs.

"La Latias! Latias La!"(Don't worry May! We'll go slower this time!) Latias promised.

"Well… okay then." May said, hesitantly at first, but nevertheless climbing on.

"Good job May, you're finally facing you're fears." Drew said sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"It's not like you ever had to!" May argued.

"Yes I did! I had to face the fear of almost losing you!" Drew shouted defensively.

May gaped in disbelief, as Drew's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Latios…" (We're waiting…) Latios said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." May said.

"Latias!" (Hold on tight!) Latias said, taking off at a jet's speed.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" May and Drew waved to Latias and Latios as they flew off.<p>

"Looks like we're back here in Aqua city." May said.

"Yeah." Drew said, looking around warily for crazy fans.

"Welcome back May!" The same crowd as last time greeted heartily. This time though, they kept a respectful distance.

"Aw… thanks guys! You guys can come closer if you want. Just don't act too crazy." May said, touched by the crowd's greeting.

"Thanks May!" The crowd said happily, stepping forward.

"We'd all just like to tell you how happy we all really are for you to be alive. We were all really worried." The leader of the crowd said.

"You guys knew about that?" May said, shocked.

"Yeah, the entire Hoenn and Element regions know about it." The leader said.

"Uh-oh, the entire Hoenn region? That means my parents know about this! Drew, let's go! I've got to find a phone!" May panicked, whisking Drew away.

* * *

><p>"H-hi mom…" May stuttered nervously.<p>

"May, we heard that you nearly died." Her mom said seriously.

"Well, actually I did die… but I came back!" May said, trying to smile.

"How did this happen May?" Her mother asked.

"Well, it's a really long story…" May said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maple, this was my entire fault. It was my father who nearly put her to her final fate. I'm very sorry… you can punish me in any way that you want… just don't blame May…" Drew said, gently pushing May aside, bowing.

"No! Mom, don't listen to Drew! It was never his fault. What happened was that Drew stood in front of me while his father attacked us. And I… I pushed Drew out of the way, taking the hit instead… Drew was the one who tried to protect me… I was the one who made the choice to get hit." May contradicted, pushing Drew aside.

"Well… the important thing here is that you're okay. Drew, may I speak to you?" May's mother said.

"Yes, Mrs. Maple?" Drew said.

"I would just like to thank you for protecting my daughter like that. That was very brave of you. Thank you." She said bowing to Drew.

May's father, Norman, who heard the entire conversation, came in and said, "Yes Drew, you are a very good man, err… boy, my gratitude is forever with you." Norman said thankfully.

"Thank you." Drew said.

"And Drew, if you ever want to flirt with May, be my guest!" May's mother said, winking.

"Mom!" May shouted, blushing.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later! Bye!" May's mother laughed, hanging up.

"I guess now I can torment you with my sexiness May." Drew said smirking.

"Yeah right, you're not the least bit sexy." May said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh yeah I've forgotten, you think that I'm sizzling hot!" Drew smirked, touching his arm and making a sizzling sound.

"In your dreams Andrew Hayden!" May rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Well, here you go! I tried my best! <em>

_May: May lives!*thrusts fist into the air* _

_Drew: Might have been better if she didn't. *smirking* _

_May: What? *tackles Drew* _

_Drew: I said, it might have been she didn't. *squirms out and runs* _

_May: I'm not finished with you! *runs* _

_Harley: Oh! I want to join in the game! *runs* _

_Harley: Oh, CL! I've gotcha! *grabs CL* _

_CL: Ahh! Help me!*squirms* _

_CL: Review please! I would really like to know what you guys think! *still squirming*_


	11. Chapter 11: Harley returns

_CL: Hi everyone! I've just sent Harley to Timbuktu! _

_May:*runs crying to Drew* _

_Drew: May, what's wrong! Who's as* am I going to have to kick! *Determined look* _

_May: Harley kissed me! And… and… it wasn't a dare! *wails, clutching Drew's shirt.*_

_Drew: WHAT!*ticked off* He's so going to get it! *punches fist into palm* _

_May: Really! Thanks Drew! *pecks Drew on his cheek, runs away, trying to hide blush* _

_Drew: *Totally melts* _

_CL: That was so kawaii! I don't own pokemon! I wish I did though…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Harley returns! <strong>_*****__dun, dun, dun!__*****_

"You're so full of yourself!" May said, pushing Drew.

"And I have every right to be!" Drew laughed, pushing May back.

May slugged Drew in the arm quite hard, causing Drew to flinch. He never knew that May was that strong!

"Oh sorry, did I bruise poor little Drewsy? Now we wouldn't want pretty boy here getting bruised, now do we?" May said teasingly, catching Drew flinching.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that!" Drew said playfully, chasing May into the open field.

They chased each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither feeling the least bit tired. They were having way too much fun to ever think about that! Then, that annoying purple "thing" had to come and ruin it all.

"Hi hons! I've missed you both so much! Especially you, May dearie!" Harley said cheerfully, coming out of practically NOWHERE, pinching May's cheeks.

"Yikes!" May yelped, very startled, escaping Harley's grasp to take shelter behind Drew.

"What do you want?" Drew asked, apparently very annoyed.

"I want to see May's pokemon! I want to have exactly the same pokemon as her!" Harley said, reaching for May's fanny pack.

"No!" Drew snapped, slapping Harley's hand away.

"Oh but why?" Harley pouted, making sad eyes. Rubbing his reddened hand.

"Because, I said so!" Drew shouted angrily.

"Who put you in charge?" Harley said sassily.

"I DID, THAT'S WHO!" Drew shouted loudly, like a very angry Ho-oh.

"Well, I vote for me to be in charge. Who's with me?" Harley said raising his hand, looking around.

"OUT!" Drew roared, making the entire world cower in fear.

"Humph! You're no fun Drew!" Harley said, stomping away in a huff, as he dramatically swung his waist from side to side, perking out his behind.

"I think I'm scarred for life..." May said, as her eye twitched, watching Harley walk away.

Drew was still hopping mad at Harley. He would have probably gotten physical, if May wasn't clenching him so tightly.

"Drew…?" May questioned, pretty much to herself, as Drew twisted out of her grasp to stomp away.

"_That, that… son of a gun! Who does he think he is?"_ Drew thought, as he marched away in a huff.

"Drew, what's wrong? Drew, please!" May pleaded, running to catch up to Drew.

Drew gently pushed her away, and continued walking.

May followed Drew, deep in thought.

"_I have an idea!" _May thought, perking up.

She slowly made her way to Drew, and grasped his hand.

"_Huh?" _Drew thought, having a curious look on his face.

Drew's anger seemed to just pour right of his ears when he felt May gently apply pressure to his hand. Drew returned the pressure.

"_It's working!" _May thought happily. She always knew that boys always felt better when a girl held their hand!

Drew cheered up considerably. Never had a girl come up to him and just hold his hand! Well, maybe a few fan girls, but they didn't count. He was actually enjoying holding May's hand. He never held one of his fan girls' hands without feeling like his personal space was being invaded.

"Drew, you okay?" May asked, in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, thanks…" Drew replied, turning away to hide his face, as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Well, that was an incredibly short chapter! Sorry about that guys… *sad* <em>

_Drew: Yeah, you'd better be! *arrogant pose* _

_May: Drew, stop being butthole! *slaps Drew* _

_Drew: Hey! _

_CL: Review! _


	12. Chapter 12: Pokemon attack!

_CL: Hi there! _

_Drew: Sup' _

_May: Heeey! _

_CL: Now that we've all greeted each other, why don't one of you guys say the disclaimer! _

_May and Drew: Contestshipping luver does not own pokemon! _

_May and Drew: Hey! I was going to say it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: pokemon attack! <strong>

"My legs are killing me! Come on Drew, let's take a break already!" May whined, dragging herself along the path.

"Fine…" Drew sighed, sitting down on the grassy field on the side of the path.

"Thanks!" May said happily, about to plop right next to him.

Just then, Roserade popped out of her pokeball and pushed May into Drew's lap.

"Oof!" Drew gasped, as May came crashing down on him.

"Sorry Drew!" May apologized, as Roserade snickered.

"Nah, it's okay." Drew said, recovering.

"Rose rose! Roserade rose!"(Yeah May, it's okay! Feel free to get comfortable!) Roserade said, smiling.

"Roserade!" May and Drew shouted, blushing pretty hard.

Roserade snickered evilly, then, vanished into her pokeball.

Drew was actually just thrilled to allow May to sit on his lap, and May, happy to be sitting in Drew's lap.

Both turned away, trying to hide their little smiles.

* * *

><p>"Alright Drew, let's get moving!" May jumped up.<p>

"Geez May, you're as heavy as a Snorlax! I can't even feel my legs anymore!" Drew said as he got up, pretending to wobble around.

"You big faker!" May said, playfully shoving Drew.

The ground suddenly started to tremble beneath them. They looked at each other questionably, then in the distance.

Their eyes widened in fear, as they saw a giant cloud of dust and sand coming towards them. Inside the cloud, they could see pokemon stampeding towards them by the dozens.

"RUN!" May shouted, scurrying away, hauling Drew along with her.

"They're gaining!" Drew panicked.

Soon they were surrounded by angry pokemon. They all glared at May and Drew.

"What did we do Drew!" May trembled, hugging Drew tightly.

"I don't know…" Drew replied, attempting to stay calm, nevertheless shacking from fear.

"Nido…Nido Nidoking?"(So… who wants to get them first?) A Nidoking asked.

"Don! Donphan Don!"(Ooh! I want to!) A Donphan said eagerly, preparing to charge.

"Nidoking? Nidoking Nido!"(What are you waiting for? Go and get them!) Nidoking said, smiling and nodding his head.

Drew embraced May, facing his back against the Donphan, keeping May away from it.

As Donphan prepared to charge at full speed, Suicune suddenly busted out of his pokeball.

"Sui-cune!"(Silence!) Suicune roared.

A blue, purple, and green wave spread across the area. Over every single one of the pokemon. As it passed over them, the all of the pokemon's anger seemed to disappear.

"Stop it! All of you! Why are you attacking these young ones? Have they done wrong to you?" Suicune telepathized to all of them.

"Nidoking…Nido…" (Well…not really…) the Nidoking said in a small voice.

"Then, why are you attacking them?" Suicune telepathized.

"Nido Nido Nidoking… Nido Nidoking Nido…" (Because, this guy with long purple hair told us that if we attacked the green haired boy… he would give us a truckload of pokemon food…)

"Hmm…did he tell you why you needed to attack him?" Suicune rubbed his chin, then, pointed at Drew.

"Nido Nido- king Nido Nido. Nidoking nido." (He said, so that he could check out the brunette's pokmon. A strange guy indeed.) Nidoking replied.

"Harley…" May and Drew whispered under their breaths, as May shuddered, and Drew's blood began to boil.

"I believe that guy's name is Harley." Suicune telepathized, overhearing May and Drew.

"Nido! Nido nidoking!" (That's right! That guy's name is Harley!) Nidoking said, coming to a sudden realization.

"Okay then… can you guys to me a small favor?" Suicune smirked.

"Nido. Nidoking Nido-king?" (Sure. What do you have in mind?)

"I want you to attack Harley."

"Nidoking…" (Our pleasure…) Nidoking smirked, punching his fist into his palm.

"Great! But don't kill him. Just do enough damage to immobilize him for a bit."

"Nido! Nidoking nido! Nido-king!" (Sure! Let's go troops! Forward march!) Nidoking commanded, marching away.

"Suicune!" (Thanks!) Suicune waved goodbye, actually talking this time instead of telepathizing.

"That was close! Thanks Suicune! Return." May thanked, as she returned Suicune.

"You too Drew, thank you so much!" May said cheerfully, giving Drew a swift kiss on his cheek.

"No problem May." Drew said, flipping his hair in an attempt to hide his deep blush.

* * *

><p><em>CL: All done! <em>

_May and Drew: Next time I'll say the disclaimer! No I'll say it! Ugh! *arguing* _

_CL: Guys it's not that big of a deal! *shouts at May and Drew* _

_May: You're right… Drew you can say it next time… _

_Drew: No May, you can say it next time. _

_May: No you! _

_Drew: You! _

_CL: Oh my gosh… *sweat drops* Anyway… remember to review! _


	13. Chapter 13: Fire city

_CL: Welcome back! _

_May and Drew: *about to open mouths* _

_CL: Oh no you don't! I'm going to be saying the disclaimer this time! _

_May and Drew: Fine… _

_CL: I do not own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Fire city <strong>

"We're here May." Drew said, expecting May to celebrate in joy.

"Yes Drew… I know!" May replied very grumpily. She had apparently been awaked a bit too early.

"May… are you feeling okay?" Drew asked, quite concerned.

"Why do you care?" May snapped.

Drew was a bit taken back by this, but quickly recovered.

"Because, we're going to compete in the contest here tomorrow. And if you're going to be like that during the contest, you won't be able to coordinate properly, meaning… _I_ might lose!" Drew said rather arrogantly, trying to get May out of her present state.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Let's hurry up and register!" May said, snapping out of her "grumpy state", completely ignoring the last part of Drew's comment, as she pulled him along with her.

A satisfied smirk made its way to Drew's lips. It worked every time.

* * *

><p>"We would like to register please!" May said, giving their cards to the receptionist.<p>

"You guys do know that you need to be partners to participate in the contests here, right?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah… we know. We'll be participating together. That's why I gave you both of our cards right?" May replied, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh I see what you mean! But in this region, you need to have one card for you both." The receptionist explained.

"Oh…" May said, dumbfounded.

"That's okay! I just need you two to sit there, and I'll take the picture!" The receptionist pointed to the two chairs, grabbing the camera. "I need you two to move your heads closer together please."

"Like this?" They said, moving a little closer.

"No closer…closer… stop! There you go!" The receptionist said, when May and Drew moved so close together that their cheeks were practically squished together.

*snap*

"Awesome picture! I'll register your card right now!" The receptionist plopped down in her swivel chair, typing away on her computer.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully, handing over their card.

They glanced at the card. May's face flushed in embarrassment as Drew's eyes widened.

In the picture, May and Drew were blushing madly. Their blush wasn't just any ordinary blush that you would come across in your average day, it was so red and obvious, even a blind person could see it. And now, they were stuck with this picture for the rest of their coordinating career in the element region.

* * *

><p>"Strange room…" May said as they entered.<p>

"Yeah…" Drew agreed.

The room's walls were decorated with flames, hearts (with flames), and Charizards using flamethrowers. The doorknobs were in the shape of orange and red flames, as was the tables and chairs. Even the bed sheets were decorated with flames.

"This city is really dedicated to its name…" May said. Looking around.

"Yup. I'm going to go and take a shower…" Drew said.

"Why do you get to go first? What ever happened to ladies first?" May whined, feeling quite sticky from sweat.

"Because… you take forever! I'll be quick, I promise." Drew rolled his eyes, then, made a cross across his heart.

"Okay…" May agreed, giving in, realizing that he was right. What was she to do? Drew was always right!

* * *

><p>When May came out of the restroom she nearly fell.<p>

"Drew… why aren't you wearing anything?" May asked, looking at Drew.

"What? I am wearing something!" Drew replied, indicating his boxers.

"But… but…" May started.

"May, haven't you seen a half-naked guy before? Didn't you see Ash in his swimming trunks?" Drew said, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah… but that doesn't count!" May said lamely, in embarrassment.

"How does that not count?" Drew said, half-amused and half-confused.

"Never mind!" May said, at a loss of what to say. "Just tell me why only now you decide to wear that, and not your normal pajamas!"

"Because, I need to wash my normal ones."

"Oh…" May said dumbfounded.

Drew rolled his eyes, then, smirked in utter amusement.

May then suddenly started laughing.

"What is it this time May?"

"I guess you really are a "Mr. Rose"!" May laughed, pointing at his boxers.

"Oh…whatever!" Drew said rolling his eyes for the third time that night, as he looked at his boxers which were black and covered in red roses.

* * *

><p>"May, what's up?" Drew asked, seeing May tossing and turning.<p>

"I'm…I'm so nervous about tomorrow's contest…" May replied nervously.

"Don't worry May, you'll do fine. Now go to sleep." Drew yawned.

"What if I don't?"

"May, you will! I have absolutely no doubts. Now go to sleep! You need to get some rest for tomorrow!"

"Are you sure…" May said, obviously still very nervous.

Drew sighed, then, walked over to May's bed.

"May, you're one of the best coordinators I know. I _know_ that you'll kick butt tomorrow." Drew comforted, stroking May's soft brown hair.

"Really? Thanks Drew!" May said cheerfully. It wasn't every day that Drew would complement her like that!

"Yeah. Now go to sleep." Drew said, getting up.

"Drew! Wait!"

"What?"

"Will you… sleep with me? Please?" May said timidly.

"Okay." Drew smiled, lying down.

May snuggled in Drew's chest, then, fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Well, that's all for now! <em>

_May: Aww… _

_Drew: Review! CL won't be updating until she gets at least 30!_


	14. Chapter 14: Fire city contest

_CL: Thanks if you reviewed! Drew was just kidding last time! _

_Drew: Yeah, I sure fooled you guys! *smirks*_

_Harley: Hi hons! Hello there dear wife! *hugs May* _

_Drew: *WTF face* _

_May: Let go of me Harley! I said no remember? I said NO! *squirming* _

_Harley: Well, I said yes! *holds May tighter*_

_May: I never asked__ you__ to marry me! And I never will! *angry* _

_Harley: But… OW! *Drew kicks Harley where no male would want to be hit* _

_Drew: Let go of May! * attempting to pry Harley's arms of May* _

_Harley: NO! _

_Drew: Don't be stubborn! Let go! _

_May: *squirming and wiggling for her life* _

_Harley and Drew: *arguing* _

_CL: Oh dear…*sweatdrops* I'll take care of them later… I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Fire city contest<strong>

"Good morning Drew!" May stretched.

"Morning." Drew replied, reading something on his laptop.

"What're you reading?" May asked curiously, sitting down next to Drew.

"The fire city contest requirements…" Drew replied, reading intently.

"So… what did you find out so far?"

"So far, they're basically the same as the Hoenn and Jhoto regions contests… oh! Here's something different. Your appeal has to be "romantic"... and it has to be passionate…" Drew blushed a bit while reading this.

"Romantic… and passionate?" May blushed as well, wondering if she could handle doing something containing those two elements with Drew.

"Yeah…"

"I have an idea! And we have just enough time to practice! Here it is…" May whispered to Drew.

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all to the Fire city contest! My name is Rilla, and I will be your announcer! Here we will watch couple coordinators perform romantic and passionate appeals! So get ready to feel your hearts melt! Now…let's meet today's judges!" The announcer declared to the roaring crowd.<p>

"Our first judge is Fire city's own…Nurse Joy!"

"A pleasure to be here! Being a romanticizer myself, I can't wait to see today's appeals!" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Next, is Fire city's gym leader… Flarentina!"

"It's great to be here! I'm expecting to see great strength as well as beauty. Don't disappoint me coordinators!" Flarentina said smiling.

"And last but not least… Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Alright! Now, let's get this show on the road!" Rilla declared.

* * *

><p>"Up last, are two very skilled young coordinators, both having reputations as the best coordinators of Hoenn! Here's May Maple and Drew Hayden!" Rilla announced.<p>

The crowd roared in applause.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May shouted, throwing Blaziken's pokeball.

"Masquerain, let's go!" Drew shouted, in unison with May, throwing Masquerain's pokeball.

"You guys know the drill!" Drew told them.

"Masque! Blaze!" Masquerain and Blaziken nodded.

Blaziken jumped up and unleashed a fire spin right above May and Drew, aiming it right at them.

The crowd gasped in awe.

The fire surrounded them, you could still see their shadows through the flames though. That was just as they planned.

"Wow! What power!" Flarentina gasped, starry eyed.

May and Drew slow danced together in the fire. A dance that looked sort of like a "sexier" version of the tango.

"Wow this is really showing some strong passion!" Nurse Joy said, watching intently.

Masquerain then launched a silver wind at the spinning fire, which surrounded the fire then broke it into little rainbow colored sparkles. The remainder of the wind blew May and Drew's hair lightly, giving the effect of a slight breeze, as their faces slowly moved closer together.

The crowd watched intently, slowly sliding off their seats.

With no time to spare, Masquerain used rain dance. Making it rain on them. They kissed as the rain poured on them. Their faces turned into a brilliant shade of scarlet red, as the kiss slightly deepened.

"_This is only for a contest Drew… don't be hormonal!" Drew thought, trying to control the urge to ever deepen the kiss. _

"_This is only for a contest…this is only for a contest… only a contest!" May thought, trying to keep her blush under control._

"Aww…" They crowd gushed.

They pulled apart, foreheads touching, both seemingly getting lost in each other's eyes.

The stage trembled as the crowd gave a standing ovation.

They held hands bowing. They were soaking wet, but neither cared, they were both way to busy trying to keep their emotions in check.

"Brilliant! Bravo! Bravo! That was beautiful!" Flarentina clapped while standing up, in tears.

"That was so romantic! I just can't get over how beautiful that really was." Nurse Joy said, clasping her hands.

"That was probably the most remarkable appeal I've ever seen in my years of judging. Remarkable job!" Mr. Sukizo clapped in approval.

"Wow! Just when I thought I've seen everything, I see this! Let's see what score the judges think they deserve!" Rilla said.

The judges all gave 10s.

"A perfect score! After an appeal like that, I wouldn't be surprised!" Rilla said. "After a short break, we'll be going on to the battle round!"

* * *

><p>"We did it!" May cheered, hugging Drew.<p>

"Yeah. Great job May. But we only got a perfect score because of me of course." Drew said, rather arrogantly.

"Hey! It was _my_ idea to do our appeal like that!" May countered.

Drew was shocked, May was starting to get better at her comebacks.

May gave a satisfied smirk, when Drew didn't reply.

"Whatever… let's just change and get going." Drew said, feeling rather uncomfortable in his damp clothes.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. Now we'll see who's moving on to the battle round!" Rilla announced, pointing at the screen.<p>

The crowd giggled a bit when May and Drew's picture (the picture on their card. From chapter 13!) appeared on the screen , as well as a few of the other coordinators.

"Uh… he he…" May giggled nervously.

Drew simply stuck his hands in his pockets trying to keep his cool.

"Now that four lucky couples have been chosen for this round, the computer will randomly match them up!"

The match ups appeared on the screen.

"Here they are! Up first are: Samantha and Adrian vs. Josiah and Mya! And up second are: Aaron and Felly vs. May and Drew! Let the battles begin!"

* * *

><p>"And Samantha and Adrian are the winners! Up next are Aaron and Felly vs. May and Drew!"<p>

Aaron and Felly sent out an Aggron and a Hariyama, as May and Drew sent out Gallade and Guardevior.

"Five minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Gallade, use close combat on Aggron!" Drew commanded.

"Guardevior, use physic on Hariyama!" May commanded in turn.

Thanks to Gallade and Guardevior's very high speed stat, their attacks struck Aggron and Hariyama before they had time to even blink.

A cloud of dust covered the stage.

As the dust cleared, Gallade flipped, then, landed softly on its legs, as it caught Guardevior in its arms.

Aggron and Hariyama stood right where they were standing before, looking like they didn't get a scratch.

The crowd gasped in awe, they thought that Aggron and Hariyama were surely goners, seeing how powerful Gallade and Guardevior's attacks were.

May gasped in awe as well, as Drew smirked, he knew that Aggron and Hariyama wouldn't be standing for long.

Aggron suddenly roared, crashing to the ground with a loud thump, fainting.

"No Aggron!" Aaron shouted.

Hariyama slumped, then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hariyama!" Felly cried out in disbelief.

The judges declared Aggron and Hariyama unable to move on, and the crowd went wild.

"Now that's what I call pure power!" Flarentina said, clapping.

"What healthy pokemon!" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo approved.

May and Drew bowed, then, exited the stage. Guardevior and Gallade following.

"You were awesome Guardevior! Good job!" May praised, giving Guardevior a high five.

"Guardevior!" (Thanks!) Guardevior said happily.

"You too Gallade, you did a great job back there. I'm sure no one's ever seen a close combat more powerful than that." Drew smiled at Gallade.

"Gallade, Gallade." (Yup, I know.) Gallade said arrogantly.

May rolled her eyes. "Like trainer, like pokemon."

Drew and Gallade laughed.

* * *

><p>"Now on to the final round! This round will determine who will receive the Fire city's contest ribbon. So… let's get this show on the road! Five minutes on the clock, and… begin!"<p>

"Lucario, let's go!" Drew let out Lucario.

"Rapidash, take the stage!" May's Rapidash sparkled as it came out; it was a shiny after all.

"Ooh!" The audience crooned as Rapidash gallantly posed, showing off its silver flames.

"Salamence, come on out!" Adrian sent out his Salamence, which was rather large for a Salamence.

"Sceptile, let's get going!" Samantha sent out her Sceptile, who crossed its arms nonchalantly.

"Sceptile use leaf blade! Aim for Lucario!" Sceptile's arm blades enlarged and lengthened significantly.

"Now there's a powerful leaf blade!" Rilla exclaimed.

"Rapidash! Lucario!" May and Drew shouted, as the two pokemon were frozen in fear.

"Salamence, use flamethrower on the leaf blade!" Adrian commanded.

Now the Sceptile's blades were on fire as well, giving it extra power.

"That combination move costs major points for May and Drew!" Rilla announced, as May and Drew's points went down to 3/4 .

The powerful move hit Lucario hard, sending him across the field to crash into the far wall.

"Lu…" (Ouch…) Lucario whimpered, rubbing the back of his head, as he sat up.

"Rapidash! Rapidash dash!"(Ooh! You're going to get it Sceptile!) Rapidash glared at Sceptile, also intensifying its flames, causing him to flinch, preparing to attack.

"May's Rapidash looks mighty angry!" Rilla said with wide eyes.

"Rapidash, use flare blitz!" May commanded.

Rapidash surrounded itself with flames, silver flames in fact, and charged at an impressive pace.

"Now that's fast! And look at those silver flames! They sparkle just as bright as the stars at night! Making Rapidash look like a shooting star!" Rilla exclaimed, as Samantha and Adrian's points downgraded to 2/3, putting May and Drew in the lead.

"Sceptile!" (Ahh!) Sceptile cried, his pupils dilating, as Rapidash closed in.

"Rapidash!" Rapidash cried out, tackling Sceptile with every ounce of strength she had, (yes, Rapidash is a female), now, Rapidash had a lot of strength, plus fire was super effective on grass, so Sceptile instantly fainted.

"Oh no! Sceptile return." Samantha cried in disbelief, returning Sceptile. "You did great, thank you."

Rapidash breathed heavily, it took a lot of energy to make an attack that powerful.

"Here's our chance! Use dragon pulse! Max it out!" Adrian commanded, in determination to win.

"That's one strong dragon pulse!" Rilla exclaimed.

Rapidash braced herself to take the hit, much too tired to dodge.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" Drew commanded, as Lucario quickly jumped in front of Rapidash, shooting the aura sphere right at the dragon pulse.

The aura sphere combined with the dragon pulse, then, turned around, heading right towards Salamence.

"Wow look at that! It's a dragon aura sphere!" Rilla exclaimed, in disbelief, Adrian and Samantha's points downgrading once more.

"Salamence, use steel wing to hit it back! Salamence listen to me! Salamence!" Adrian called out desperately to Salamence, who was standing there in shock, unable to move.

"Sala!" Salamence roared, sliding across the stage.

Salamence slowly got up on shaky legs.

"Salamence, try and use steel wing! If you can't, that's okay! You don't have to!" Adrian said.

Salamence wanted its trainer to be happy, so it did, using every last bit of strength it had left.

"Lucario, sky uppercut!" Drew commanded.

"Rapidash, use bounce!" May commanded.

As Salamence neared, Lucario hit Salamence right in his belly, then, jumped out of the way, as Rapidash came down on Salamence from above with her diamond like hooves.

Salamence crashed to the ground heavily, only to faint.

"Looks like Salamence won't be able to continue! Meaning May and Drew are the winners!" Rilla announced.

May and Drew were presented the ribbon, then, they left.

"Hey! Wait!" Two voices said behind them.

"You guys are Adrian and Samantha right?" May asked.

"Yup! We just wanted to say congratulations! Your pokemon are really strong! No one's ever beaten my Sceptile before!" Samantha praised.

"Except for me of course." Adrian said arrogantly, tossing his head to flick his hair out of his eyes.

"Shut up Adrian!" Samantha slapped his arm.

May laughed.

"That stuck-up attitude seems to remind me somebody…" May smirked, looking at Drew.

"Hey! I'm not "stuck-up"!" Drew said.

"Suuure." May smirked, leaning closer to his face, making Drew blush lightly.

"Looks like us girls have to teach the guys some important lessons!" Samantha laughed.

"Yeah!" May agreed, smiling.

"Anyway… we'll see you guys soon!" Adrian barged in, not wanting the conversation to go too far.

"Yeah, I agree! Come on May let's go. Bye guys!" Drew agreed quickly, tugging May's arm.

"Aww… you party poopers! Oh well… bye! See you soon!" Samantha waved.

"Bye!" May waved back, being pulled away by Drew.

* * *

><p><em>CL: That was a pretty long chapter! *wipes brow* <em>

_Drew: Let go of her now! *still trying to pry Harley's arms off of May* _

_Harley: No! She's __my__ wife! Not yours! _

_May: I'm not your wife Harley! Heck, I'd rather marry Drew instead of you! *very angry* _

_Harley: You would? Waah! I'm filing a divorce! *let's go of May and starts wailing, running away* _

_Drew: would you really rather marry me? *blushes about the idea of May wanting to marry him* _

_May: Heck yes! No hesitations! *still disgusted from Harley* _

_Drew: *smiling happily, forgetting all about the fact that anyone would rather marry him instead of Harley* _

_CL: How cute! At least the argument is over! Review my hard work! Tell me what you think!_


	15. Chapter 15: More than rivals?

_CL: I'm back! _

_Drew: Yippie… _

_May: Yay! Let's get to the story already! *jumping up and down* _

_Drew: May, don't do that! That's dangerous! *wide eyes* _

_May: Huh? *stops* _

_Drew: Oh my gawd May! You could have tripped on that desk and killed yourself! *angry in concern* _

_May: Well… I'm sorry… *sad* _

_CL: Since when were you that concerned about May? *slyly asks Drew* _

_Drew: Uh… *embarrassed* _

_CL: Ha ha! I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: More than rivals? <strong>

"Drew, you're such a big headed jerk…" May pouted, after Drew had…ahem… "commented" on her coordinating skills.

"Well, it's not my fault you can't coordinate properly!" Drew jokingly said.

"Oh yeah? Well you…" May stopped short, catching a rose that Drew had thrown to her, as he walked ahead.

She smiled and shook her head. She just couldn't figure Drew out sometimes. One minute he boiled her blood, and the next he cooled her down, just as quickly.

She put the rose away, then, ran to catch up with Drew.

After a few minutes of silence, a very awkward thing happened.

"Is that an obsolete twerp I see?" A familiar voice rang out.

"It's as clear as crystal to me." Another familiar voice said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" A different voice said.

"Bringing chaos at break neck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie"

"James"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're team rocket!"

"And were in your face!"

"You guys again? Didn't you guys learn anything after all these years? And aren't you supposed to be chasing Ash?" May sweatdropped.

"Well… yeah… but, we kind of got blown off course… so we decided to chase you two!" Jessie said, pointing at May and Drew, as their "meowth balloon" landed.

"Look, we have nothing we have nothing for you to take, so why don't you find someone else with something they want to give away?" Drew sighed.

"That'll just take the fun out of stealing! So if you don't mind… we're going to take your pokemon!" Meowth said.

"Oh no you're not! Suicune, let's go!" May said throwing Suicune's pokeball.

"Suicuuune!" Suicune roared.

"The twerp has a Suicune! Let's steal it!" James yelled.

"Your wish is my command!" Meowth said, pushing a button that controlled a mechanical hand.

May sighed.

"Same old team rocket… Suicune, use hydro cannon!" May commanded.

"Cunne!" Suicune let loose extremely powerful hydro cannon directly at team rocket.

There was a huge explosion.

"You know what? Let's just stick to stealing Pikachu." Jessie suggested.

"Yeah, at least Pikachu can't use hydro cannon." James sighed.

"We're blasting off again!" They all shouted, as they disappeared into the sky.

"Good job Suicune, return." May returned Suicune.

"Same old team rocket." Drew chuckled, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Come on May! Help me with the tent!" Drew scrambled from under the collapsed tent.<p>

"What a man… he can't even pitch a tent!" May rolled her eyes, helping him out.

"I'm not technically a man yet May." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! The bottom line is you're a male, and you can't pitch a tent! I mean, it's supposed to be like a male instinct!" May teased.

"Hey! There are plenty of males out there who can't pitch tents! I bet you only know how because you had to live in a tent!" Drew teased back.

"I did not! Unlike _somebody _here, I appreciated the outdoors!" May defended.

"Sure…" Drew said sarcastically.

"You arrogant jerk! Get over here!" May yelled, chasing Drew.

May chased Drew to a nearby lake, where he fell in.

"Ahh! Man, that's cold!" Drew shivered standing in the lake, as May laughed uncontrollably at a soaking wet Drew.

Drew smirked, while wadding over to May, who was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Gotcha!" Drew laughed, pulling May into the ice cold water.

"Yikes! It's-so-so-cold!" May shivered, unknowingly hugging Drew for warmth.

"Geez May, I know I'm hot and all, but that doesn't mean you just have to touch me!" Drew said mockingly, although he did enjoy being hugged by May.

"You're so big headed!" May said in embarrassment, letting go of Drew, as well as splashing him in the face.

"What'd you do that for?" Drew shook his head, shaking the water out of his eyes.

"I know it's a forbidden and foreign thing for you and all that, but it's called having fun." May said mockingly.

"I have fun! Perhaps my way of having fun is different than yours." Drew whispered in her ear, rather seductively.

"Wha- what- are you doing!" May stuttered, as Drew leaned close to her neck, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"Why, I'm having fun… isn't that what we're doing?" Drew whispered seductively, his lips brushing the outside of her ear, his hand stroking her side, stopping at her waist.

May felt what seemed like a jolt of electricity course throughout her body, when he touched her. She just couldn't help but moan.

"Looks like you _like_ my way of having fun!" Drew laughed, stopping.

"Oh whatever!" May pouted, turning away.

"Let's go back to our camp site; we have to set up the tent before it gets dark." Drew laughed, helping May out.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you go and change May? You'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes." Drew pointed out May damp clothes and the windy weather.<p>

"You're right… but what about you? Shouldn't you change too?" May pointed out that Drew was also in damp clothes.

"I'll just take off my shirt. I'll change later." Drew replied simply, taking off his shirt, hanging it on a nearby tree branch.

May grabbed an extra pair of clothes from her bag, then, stopped short.

"Wait…where am I supposed to change?" May asked in sudden realization, realizing that since the tent was not set up, she couldn't change in the tent.

"Over there." Drew pointed at an area with a large tree surrounded by a few bushes.

"Um… I don't know… what if someone tries to kidnap me?" May shuddered.

"What do you want me to do? Watch you?" Drew asked coyly, knowing that May would most likely react oddly then, forget all about the kidnapping thing.

"That… might be a good idea…" May replied shakily, not realizing that that was hardly a serious question.

"What?" Drew nearly choked and fell over. May seriously wanted him to watch her change!

"Please?" May pleaded, she was actually pretty paranoid about someone wanting to abduct her.

"Uh…" Drew was pretty uncertain, sure he wanted to make sure May was safe, but he didn't want to be a pervert! Besides, at this point, he was pretty sure May had gone crazy, so once she snapped back to reality, May would probably accuse him of being a perv.

"Will you at least just stand nearby? You don't have to look at me…" May pleaded, still paranoid.

"Fine…" Drew sighed, giving in; at least he didn't have to literally watch her.

May hid behind the tree, while Drew stood nearby, waiting impatiently. It was getting dark and he really had to pitch that tent.

"I'm done! Thanks Drew!" May said happily trotting by him to the camp site. Little did Drew know, that May wasn't _really_ afraid of someone kidnapping her, she just wanted to test how far Drew would go to protect her, and if he still had a functioning brain when he had to, and Drew had passed her little test with flying colors. He came to watch out for her, but he knew better than to actually _watch_ her change, besides, she would have slapped him silly if he did.

* * *

><p>After, a lot elbow grease, and some help from May, Drew finally pitched the tent correctly and his clothes finally dried.<p>

They both plopped down under a tree, in exhaustion.

"That new tent we got was so complicated! I think I liked our older one better…" Drew wiped his brow.

"Oh yeah… that tent was new! No wonder you couldn't pitch it like the last one!" May exclaimed in sudden realization.

"No duh captain obvious!" Drew rolled his eyes.

May turned away in a huff.

"Hey, look May. I see Ursaring the bear." Drew said, pointing at a specific spot in the starry night sky.

"Cool!" May said, looking up to were Drew was pointing, forgetting that she was mad at Drew.

A satisfied smirk made its way to Drew's lips, all you had to do was show May something she'd be interested in and she'd forget all about being angry at you. He relaxed on his hands behind his head, starring at the sky.

May's head suddenly rested on his arm.

Drew turned his head to May in surprise.

"May?"

"whhmmzz…" Was all Drew got in response from May, for she was fast asleep.

Drew slipped off his jacket, and placed it around May.

May secretly smiled, and thought to herself, _"Are we really just rivals? Or are we more?"_ Because rivals didn't try to seduce each other, rivals didn't watch each other's backs when the other was changing, and rivals did not sleep together under a tree.

* * *

><p><em>CL: All done! <em>

_May: Geez Drew! I said I was sorry! _

_Drew: Don't you ever do that again! You could have injured yourself, or worse!_

_May: Since when did you care about that kind of stuff? _

_Drew: *suddenly embarrassed* Uh…um… _

_May: Well? _

_Drew: Because…I'd lose my main competition if you were gone! Yeah, that's why! *flips hair* _

_May: Oh brother… *rolls eyes* _

_CL: Review! _


	16. Chapter 16: That's what everyone says!

_Drew… _

_CL: Hey, Drew…why do you look so downcast? And where's May? _

_Drew…*looks at ground sadly* _

_CL: Hmm…don't tell me…don't tell me…oh! I know! You're insults went too far didn't they? _

_Drew…*nods slowly in guilt* _

_CL: Why don't you go look for her? _

_Drew:*walks off to find May* _

_CL: Hope it all turns out alright… I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: That's what everyone says! <strong>

May awoke that morning under the tree she fell asleep on last night wrapped in Drew's lavender jacket.

"_It smells just like him…" _May thought snuggling into it. _"It smells sort of spicy…yet sweet, like the roses he gives… and like his personality…" _May blushed slightly, she didn't want to admit it, but she _loved_ his spicy yet sweet personality.

She looked down, and saw a small piece of paper and a rose.

"_Reminds me of Brianna…" _May thought grimly, at first May had thought that Brianna would make a pretty good friend, until Drew got pulled into the mix… that's when she got… well…sort of "possessive" over Drew.

She picked up the note, it read:

"_Dear May, When you wake up, meet me at the lake. I'll be waiting for you there… Love, Drew _

_P.S Don't get lost…he, he _

May rolled her eyes, _"Don't worry Drew, I won't get lost."_

* * *

><p>When May arrived at the lake, she decided to scare Drew by hiding in the bushes. She couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she thought of what Drew's face would look like when he was scared.<p>

Drew smirked, he recognized that chuckle.

"Why don't you come closer May?" He motioned her to come.

"Oh my gosh Drew! How the heck did you know I was there?" May asked, startled.

"Intuition." Drew replied, watching Roserade riding on Gyarados in the lake.

May let her pokemon out for some exercise and took a seat next to Drew.

"Here's your jacket." May said, handing Drew his jacket, suddenly remembering, seeing Drew in only his black turtleneck. "Here I'll put it on for you…"

May slipped the jacket on Drew, as Drew turned away to hide his blush.

"Roserade! Rose roserade!" (How cute! Now you two put each other's clothes on for the other!) Roserade said gleefully, suddenly coming up from behind them.

"Ahh! Roserade! Don't you ever sneak up on us like that!" May said, clutching Drew.

Roserade snickered evilly.

"May…let…go of…me!" Drew gasped, currently being crushed by May.

"Oh! Sorry…he, he…" May giggled nervously, letting him go.

After Drew recovered, he got up and held out his hand to May.

"Come on, I want to show you something. Come on Roserade, you come along to." Drew said, helping May up.

They walked around the lake to the other side.

"This is amazing!" May exclaimed, once they got to the other side.

There were rose bushes everywhere, and each of the bushes had a different colored rose. There was also many different pokemon, happily romping through the field, some even came to greet May, Drew, and Roserade.

"How did you find this place Drew?" May asked, petting a small Growlithe, as a Swablu landed on her head.

"I just did May." Drew replied simply, not even bothering to look at her, distracted by the red roses.

May wasn't able to reply back since she was currently being buried by a flock of Swablu and Altaria.

"Alright May we should be heading back. May? May?" Drew said, looking around, not knowing where she could have gone.

"Over here." May responded in a muffled voice, from inside a mountain of Swablu and Altaria.

"Swablu! Altaria!" The Swablu and Altaria cried happily.

"Wow." Drew sweatdroped.

* * *

><p>"Hey! May! Drew!" A familiar female voice rang out from behind them.<p>

"Solidad!" May cried happily, as the older coordinator approached.

"So you guys are traveling together now huh? I knew there was something going on between you two!" Solidad smiled.

"That's what everyone seems to say these days!" May said, throwing her arms into the air, blushing.

"Anyway…who are you traveling with Solidad?" Drew asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Hi hons! We meet again!" A high pitched voice said, way to close for comfort.

"Ahh! It's Harley!" May cried, her eyes widening.

"I'm traveling with Harley." Solidad answered.

"We're not only traveling together, we're dating!" Harley said cheerfully.

May nearly choked on air, as Drew nearly fell face first to the ground.

"Yup." Solidad agreed.

"Just like you two are!" Harley added.

"We're not dating! We're just traveling together that's all!" May waved her hands frantically.

"Oh, but you two love each other! You guys should be!" Harley said.

"That's what everyone says…" Drew sighed, feeling like everyone knew his not-so-secret secret.

"Well, you can't blame anyone, it's so obvious." Solidad said.

"Solidad!" May squealed, blushing.

"What? It is true." Solidad shrugged.

May covered her face in embarrassment as Drew turned away to hide his ever reddening cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Sorry if this chapter was sort of lame, I'm experiencing slight writers block... Please don't hurt me!<em>

_May: You jerk! You come to apologize then, insult me again? Get over here! You're going to get it once I catch you! *chasing Drew in a rampage* _

_Drew: You mean, __if__ you catch me! And you never will! * running away in laughter* _

_CL: Well looks like they're back! _

_*something breaks, May shouts in furry, Drew laughs* _

_CL: I think this is getting out of hand… It'll stop. I'd like to know if I should have a chapter for every contest they enter and each ribbon they earn( like chapter 14) or if I should just scratch that and just say that they earned the ribbon from the town/city without describing the contest and just have them have five ribbons at the end (I'm including the GF). Tell me which option you think would be better in your review! _


	17. Chapter 17: Greenery city:Drew obsession

_CL: I've decided that I will not be explaining May and Drew's contests in detail like I did in chapter 14, I will only explain it, or include it, if something important is going to happen in that contest._

_May: I hate you… I really, really hate you… You know that Drew? _

_Drew: Oh, what was that? *pretends not to hear*_

_May: You mister, are very dense, I can't even get the fact that I hate you through your hard, dense little head! _

_Drew: Oh, I'm not dense, I'm just smart enough to know that you __don't__ really hate me. *flips hair* _

_May: Hmmph! *crosses arms* _

_CL: I don't own pokemon, if I did, May and Drew would've never left the series, and they would've ended up together, or at least started travelling together._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Greenery cityDrew obsession **

"We're finally here in-mmph!" May started in a sing-song way, until Drew slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Hey! What the heck did you do that for?" May shouted, ripping his hand of her mouth.

"To save us from embarrassment." Drew replied simply, walking away, leaving a very irritated May to follow.

"Jerk…" May mumbled, trudging behind.

"OHMYGOSHIT'SDREWHAYDEN!" A crowd, more like herd, of girls shrieked.

Drew groaned upon hearing them._ "fan girls…"_

"DREW YOU'RE SO HOT! KISS ME! CARRY ME! CAN I TOUCH YOU?" The …ahem… "crowd" of fan girls squawked, practically burring Drew.

"Alright people, back it up! Back it up!" May commanded, herding them away from Drew.

Drew was impressed. The girls were actually obedient to May!

"Who are you?" One of the girls, most likely the leader, snorted snobbishly.

May glanced at the girl, in her mind, she decided that she was the kind of girl that every guy fell in love with just by looking at her, and she was, as May really hated to admit, quite pretty.

May was about to reply until Drew stepped forward, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist saying, "She's my girlfriend." Flipping his hair.

May gaped at him in shock, blushing a bit.

"EEEK!" The girls squeaked cheerily, except for the leader.

"WHAT! I'M LIKE, SO MUCH PRETTIER THAN HER, SHE'S LIKE, AN ANIMAL!" The leader protested angrily.

"_That's probably true…" _May thought grimly to herself, Drew would probably agree to that remark.

"Well, if you're pretty, than May here, is _beautiful_." Drew cooed, indicating May, as May's jaw nearly dislocated, and her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, in utter surprise and shock.

"Aww…" The girls gushed, all except the leader, once again.

"So, her name's May huh? My name's June, a much better name _and_ month than May." June sneered.

"Well, June may be a better month and name than some, but May is the _best_ month and name." Drew countered arrogantly, stretching the words 'best' and 'and' as May blushed, or was it a blush? It looked more like she installed a red neon light bulb in each of her cheeks.

The crowd giggled a bit at May's reaction, but June was definitely not in the mood to be laughing.

"You'd be a lot happier with me than with _her._" June insisted, glaring at May when she said 'her', and starting to caress Drew's hair.

"Stop touching me, you're making me feel uncomfortable." Drew said, pushing June away. "And I think I'd be much happier with May than you. You're just not my type." Drew said, turning away from June, keeping a sense high pride.

"Ugg!" June roared. "I WILL MAKE YOU MINE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT DREW HAYDEN!"

The other girls gasped.

"I thought this club was to _admire _Drew, meaning, we're supposed to be happy as long as Drew is comfortable and happy! Not to take over him!" One of the girls argued, with a very angry expression.

"You guys are so stupid! I can't believe you believed me! I only used you guys to get close to Drew!" June laughed evilly.

The girls gasped, glanced at each other, smirked while nodding their heads, and punched their fists into their hands, facing June.

"Uh-oh…" June abruptly stopped laughing, eyes widening.

"GET HER!" One of the girls shouted, pointing at June.

The girls screamed shrilly, charging at June like angry Tauros.

"Stop! I'm going to get all sweaty! It'll mess up my make-up!" June yelped, running fearfully away from the stampeding group of girls.

Drew laughed. June totally deserved that.

"Drew… why did you say…that I was your girlfriend? And complement me like that?" May asked timidly, still blushing.

"To save our butts. Besides, that girl was so annoying. I had to get rid of her somehow." Drew replied, starting towards the pokemon center, not _exactly_ telling her the whole truth. What he said about May in comparison to June was actually _very_ true to his heart, but he was still denying and arguing with thoughts and feelings for May in his mind, even though his heart had already accepted it.

"Oh. That makes sense." May shrugged, buying what he said, not persisting to get finer details, much to Drew's relief.

* * *

><p>"OH! Are you <em>the<em> Drew Hayden?" Nurse Joy gasped, starry eyed.

"Um…yes?" Drew replied awkwardly. Nurse Joy was leaning way to close to him for comfort.

"You are? Wow! How could I be of service then?" Nurse Joy asked, sitting back down in her chair, as Drew sighed silently in relief.

"I'd like a room with two beds please." Drew replied.

"Oh…sorry. We don't have any rooms left! They're all booked. Sorry." Nurse Joy apologized.

"It's fine." Drew said, thanking Nurse Joy and turning to leave.

"Did you get a room?" May asked, her Beautifly resting on her head.

"They're fully booked." Drew replied, walking down the road.

"Hey! Where are you going?" May shouted, running after him.

"To find a hotel. Geez May, it's not like it isn't common sense to figure that out." Drew said sarcastically.

May pouted, crossing her arms angrily.

"You're so cute when you're angry…" Drew laughed, mostly to himself, but enough for May to hear him.

"What?" May asked, wanting to verify that she hadn't gone crazy.

"Nothing." Drew replied quickly, blushing mostly of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Uh…obsessed with you much?" May's eyes widened considerably, as they entered one of the hotel's lobby.<p>

"It's like Aqua city all over again…except now, for me instead…" Drew sweatdropped, seeing that the wallpaper had a pattern of him and roses.

"Rose! Roserade Rose!" (Oh my gosh! Now, May's gone to heaven instead of Drew!) Roserade popped out of her pokeball, seeing pictures and statues of Drew _everywhere. _

"Roserade!" May protested, her cheeks burning.

Roserade giggled.

* * *

><p>"Great! We only have one bed <em>and<em> it's a twin sized one!" May threw her hands into the air, persisting on complaining about the size of the bed.

"May, go change already! We need to get to bed now, and you need to stop ranting on and on about the bed! It was the only room they had okay?" Drew shouted, in a sort of fatherly way.

"Since when were you my father?" May giggled, at Drew's behavior.

"Whatever…" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh…" May said under her breath, as she rummaged through her bag.

"What?" Drew asked, hearing her.

"I…don't have any more clean sleepwear left… I forgot to get them washed…" May replied in embarrassment, feeling very foolish.

"Then, you can borrow some of my clothes." Drew said simply, looking through his bag, then, tossing her some green pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt.

"T-thanks…" May thanked, feeling awkward about wearing Drew's clothes, as she slipped into the bathroom.

As she slipped Drew's clothes on herself, she felt a shock wave pulse throughout her body; she couldn't help, but blush.

She tried to dismiss her thoughts on wearing Drew's clothing as she stepped out to go to bed. She tried her best to hide the blotches of scarlet red that were plaguing her cheeks.

Drew smirked, taking notice of her blush.

"So, wearing my clothes make you feel nervous huh?" Drew asked, smirking.

"No… it doesn't…I'm just not used to it!" May argued.

"Sure." Drew said, doubtfully.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." May muttered, wrapping herself in the blanket.

They both shifted uncomfortably, for the bed was quite small. It was hard for them to fit on without having to squish together.

"Drew! Stop touching my butt!"

"May! Your hand is touching my crotch!"

"Drew! Stop breathing on my neck!"

"May! Get your hair out of my face!"

"Drew! May! Drew! May!" It went on and on and on. After a couple of hours, they finally fell asleep, exhausted from their efforts and arguing.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Okay… I'm done! <em>

_Drew: *tosses May rose* _

_May: This for me! Thanks! _

_Drew: Yeah. To get you stop being angry. It's so boring around here when you aren't talking _

_CL: Review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Admit it!

_CL: I don't own pokemon!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Admit it! <strong>

Once they stepped outside, May and Drew were almost immediately bombarded by none other than the paparazzi.

"Drew Hayden, is it true that you and May Maple are officially dating?" A reporter asked, shoving the microphone in Drew's face.

"May Maple, do you plan on staying in a relationship with Drew for a long period of time?" Another reporter asked, the camera zooming in on May.

"Drew, how long have you liked May?"

"May, was it love at first sight?"

"Uh…um…" May stuttered, intimidated by the paparazzi.

"_Stupid paparazzi…"_ Drew thought to himself in distress.

"Hey! Give it back!" May shouted at one of the reporters who had managed to grab her fanny pack and was now peeking inside, as the rest of the paparazzi peeked in nosily as well, the cameras zooming in on the bag.

"Maybe there's a diary in here or something…" The reporter who was holding May's bag, said.

"Give it back!" May yelled in anger, afraid that one of her pokeballs might get stolen.

Drew snatched the bag away as quick as lightning, returning it to May.

"Blaze!" Blaziken cried, coming out of his pokeball right when May had her bag back with her, glaring at the paparazzi.

"Uh…look! Over there! Let's go there instead!" One of the reporters stuttered, sweating under Blaziken's intimidating glare.

"May-!" One of the more nosy reporters started, sticking around, only to be barbecued to perfection by Blaziken's flamethrower.

"I think I'll go see what's over there instead!" The reporter stuttered, clumsily running away in fear to the rest of the group.

"Phew! Thanks Blaziken! Return!" May thanked, returning Blaziken.

"Blaziken! Blaze!"(My pleasure! I love to cook!) Blaziken said happily returning to his pokeball.

"You too Drew! Thanks! I would have never gotten my bag back if it weren't for you!" May thanked happily, counting her pokeballs to make sure they were all there.

"No problem May." Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Ahh!" The paparazzi shrieked in fear, running away from something, or _someone_.

"Aww…I wanted to be on TV!" Harley pouted.

Solidad laughed. _"Harley, the paparazzo's worse nightmare!" _Solidad thought in her head.

"May and Drew! You two lovebirds! Get over here and give Harley a big old Ursaring hug!" Harley squealed, pulling May and Drew into a bone crushing hug, in his long and lanky arms.

"Okay Harley, I think that's quite enough." Solidad giggled, seeing May struggling and gasping for air, as Drew's face turned blue.

"Alright hon!" Harley obediently released them from his "death hug", leaving them to fall to the ground, Drew first hitting the ground, landing on his back, with May coming to crash down on him.

They both coughed, and took in huge gulps of air, although Drew took a bit longer to recover having May currently laying on his stomach.

"Aww…do you guys sleep that way too?" Harley asked sweetly, watching them.

"Ah! No!" They both argued, as May struggled to get off Drew, with Drew struggled to get May off, only to find that they were too exhausted from trying to get away from Harley's so called "hug" to do so, collapsing in a heap.

"Here, I'll help you." Solidad laughed, propping May up as Drew scrambled up.

"So, are you guys entering the contest here?" Solidad asked.

"You bet! And we're going to win it!" May said determinedly, throwing her fist up in the air.

"No…we're going to win!" Harley argued, throwing his fist up in the air.

"Us!" May countered, trying to act polite.

"No, Us!" Harley countered back.

"Okay… how's it going with May?" Solidad winked at Drew.

"Solidad!" Drew blushed.

"Oh, come on! You've _only_ liked her since the day you've met her, admit it! Your Roserade told me!" Solidad said.

"Rose! Roserade rose, roser rose!"(That's right! I've also told her, that you talk about May in your sleep too!) Roserade agreed, coming out of her pokeball.

"Roserade! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" Drew blushed, a shade of scarlet red.

Solidad laughed, as Roserade made an evil laugh.

"Roserade rose. Roserade roser…" (You can't trust _anyone._ Especially me…) Roserade said evilly.

"I'm not giving you any pink pokeblock until another week, until then…you'll have to eat green pokeblock." Drew said.

"Rose! Roserade roser! Roser rose rade! Rose!"(No, please! I _need_ my pink pokeblock! I hate the green one! No!) Roserade pleaded.

"I see…Roserade likes sweet pokeblocks… and hates bitter ones…nice punishment!" Solidad complimented.

"Roser-rade! Rose… Rose?"(Solidad! Why…why?)

Drew smirked.

"You're going to eat green pokeblock everyday for a week, and that's final."

"Rose…" (Fine…) Roserade cursed, crossing her arms, returning to her pokeball.

"Well, we'll see you at the contest later! Bye!" Solidad said, hauling a still bickering Harley away.

"Bye!" They said back.

* * *

><p><em>*Ring!Ring!Riiiiiiiing!* <em>

"Hello?" May asked, opening her phone.

"Hi May! It's me, Dawn!" The voice on the other side greeted.

"Oh! Dawn! It's nice to hear from you! How're you doing?" May greeted back.

"Great! So how's it going with Drew? Did he ask you out yet?" Dawn asked cheerily.

"Dawn!" May squeaked, blushing, looking around to make sure that Drew wasn't back yet.

"Oh May, come on! _Everyone _knows that you guys were made for each other! Besides, we all know you're just totally in _love _with him!" Dawn smiled at the other end.

"Okay…I admit I like him okay?" May sighed.

"No, you love him. Come on May! Admit it! Come on May… come on! Admit it!" Dawn pushed.

"Fine! I love him! Okay?" May cracked under pressure. "Can't believe I fell for that egoistic jerk…"

"Ha ha! I knew it!" Dawn laughed in victory.

"How about you? How's it going with Paul?" May smirked, coming up with a comeback.

"He's the same emo, mean, rough, and callous person…" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know he's rough? We're you two playing around?" May asked slyly.

Dawn gasped.

"May!" Dawn yelled, to the point where May had to keep the phone away from her ears.

"What? I was just asking." May said innocently.

"Why you… for your information May, I hate that guy. He's such a jerk! He doesn't even bother to remember my name!" Dawn argued, trying to keep her pride up.

"Really? Because that's not what I heard from you when we had that slumber party a few months ago." May smirked.

"What? We never talked about things like that!" Dawn argued.

"You did! Well, in your sleep that is…" May said, still smirking.

"I was sleep talking?"

"Yup. You were all like: "Oh Paul…I _love_ you…I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier…" And you were hugging the pillow super tight!" May said imitating Dawn's voice, laughing a bit.

"Come to think of it…I DID have a dream of saying that while hugging Paul on that day! Oh my gosh!" Dawn realized, gasping and blushing hard.

May fell over laughing.

"May! The next time I see you, I'm totally going to beat you up!" Dawn yelled.

"See you Dawn!" May laughed, hanging up on a still yelling Dawn.

"Oh Drew!" A familiar voice said.

"June…" May gritted her teeth.

May watched from where she stood, as Drew pushed her off.

June caught a hold of his collar and leaned in to...she wouldn't…kiss him.

May gasped, as Drew struggled to pull away, but June had a firm grip.

Luckily for Drew, and unluckily for June, May saw that Drew was desperately struggling and apparently did not want to kiss her.

"You bit*h!" May shouted in rage at June, stomping towards her, slapping her across her face.

June let go of Drew, gasping, touching her cheeks.

"You son of a bit*h! You smeared my make-up!" June cursed at May.

"That's daughter of a bit*h to you! Jacka**!" May snapped, way to angry to watch her language.

Drew was impressed; he had always thought that May was the kind of person that had a profanity filter automatically installed in her mouth. He never knew she had such a colorful vocabulary.

May and June both got into a heated cat fight, with June, looking quite unattractive, due to May's slaps smearing her make-up, and May looking quite normal, except for her face streaked with red from anger, for she wasn't wearing any make-up. (She's really not the kind to be!)

"Blaze!" Blaziken cried, popping out of his pokeball.

"Dragon!" Dragonair cried, also coming out.

Blaziken then, shot a flamethrower at June, stopped, then, pretended to read a cook book.

"Blaziken Blaze…" (Bake until golden brown…) Blaziken said, then, looked at June.

"Blaze. Blaziken Blaze!" (Nope. Not quite golden brown yet!) Blaziken confirmed, shooting another flamethrower at her.

"Blaze! Blaziken blaze!" (Ah! That's more like it!) Blaziken nodded his head, at June, who was shouting at Blaziken.

"Blaziken blaze." (Then, freeze.) Blaziken said, pretending to read a cook book again.

He nodded at Dragonair, who instantly shot an ice beam at June.

"Blaze Blaziken Blaze." (A little more around the edges.)

Dragonair shot another ice beam, aiming it to go around the edges.

"Blaze! Blaziken blaze, blaze." (Perfect! The best barbecued snobby girl in ice, I've ever seen.) Blaziken nodded his head.

"Blaze-ken."(And when complete, defrost.) Blaziken said once again pretending to read a cook book, shooting a flamethrower at the giant ice cube, melting it.

"Uhgg! You will be mine Drew! Mine!" June yelled, stomping away, soaking wet.

"He will never be yours! Never! Not as long as _I'm_ around!" May yelled back, still fuming.

Drew smirked, _"Now that's the May I fell for… Wait what?" _Drew thought.

"_Admit it Drew, you're in love!" _A voice in the back of his head said. _"Admit it…"_

"_I hate that girl…if anyone tries to take Drew away from me like that…they're really going to get it!"_ May thought in rage. _"Wait a minute… why am I so possessive over Drew! It's not like I'm his wife or anything like that!" _May thought in her head, coming back to her senses.

"_Admit it May, you are in love with him, and that's exactly who you want to be…his wife!" _A voice in the back of head said.

"_Bad May! You shouldn't be thinking about boys, love and marriage yet! You need to focus on your career as a coordinator!" _The other side of her head scolded.

"_Its okay May…your fifteen…it's okay to think about those kinds of things… come on and admit your love for him already!" _The other side of her said.

"_Admit it… admit it…" _The dominant, which happens to be the side of love, echoed in her mind.

"Ahh!" May suddenly shouted in frustration, feeling pressured.

"Uh…he, he…" May giggled nervously, as everyone turned to look at her.

* * *

><p><em>Drew: Oh, come on May! I didn't mean it! *chasing after May*<em>

_May: You are the meanest person to ever walk the planet Drew! I might as well just leave this world! I have no purpose here anyway! *stomping away, crying*_

_Drew: … I'm sorry… _

_May: *laughs* _

_Drew: What? _

_May: I finally got you to actually say sorry! _

_Drew: So this was just some sort of trick? I nearly DIED of cardiac arrest! _

_May: Really? I'm so sorry!_

_CL: So what lesson did we learn today kids? _

_Drew: May? *looks expectantly at May*_

_May: To never play a trick like that again… _

_CL: Actually, it's to never play a trick like that __on the person who loves you most._

_May: What? Drew doesn't love me the most! Right Drew?_

_Drew: Uh…of course not! *blushing* _

_CL: Liar! Anyways… review!_


	19. Chapter 19: Life isn't fair

_CL: I'm back! _

_May: Your pervert! *slapping Drew repeatedly* _

_Drew: Stop it May! _

_CL: Whoa! Whoa! Hold it, HOLD IT! What is going on here! _

_May: Drew tried to look at me while I was in the restroom! _

_Drew: I didn't know you were in there! It said 'vacant' on the dial! _

_May: No…you knew it! I know you did! You didn't even back out as soon as you knew that I was in there! You just stood there and stared at me! _

_Drew: I did back out as soon as I realized it! _

_May and Drew: No you didn't! Yes I did! No! Yes I did! Where's you evidence? Well, where's yours huh? Pervert! I'm not a pervert! _

_CL: Don't worry about them. I don't own pokemon! Hey! Hey! Stop it! You're scaring the little ones!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Life isn't fair<strong>

"We won! In your face Harley! You owe me twenty bucks! Pay up." May yelled in victory, holding her hand out expectantly, wanting to claim her prize.

"Aw, poo! That's no fair!" Harley pouted, slapping a twenty dollar bill to May, as May proudly beamed victoriously.

"You too Solidad." Drew said, holding his hand out.

"Aw…That was all the cash I had left!" Solidad said, handing a twenty to Drew as well.

"That's what you get for being over confident Solidad. Learn from an expert." Drew said arrogantly, flipping his hair.

"Oh, look who's talking, only the king of over confidence!" Solidad laughed.

"Well, I've got to find an ATM! So…laters!" Harley said, zooming off with Solidad.

"Bye!" May said back happily, the first time she had ever said to Harley in such a happy tone and mood, she was actually just really happy to have won the bet with Harley.

* * *

><p>"May, hurry up!" Drew knocked on the door of the restroom, while doing some sort of dance that looked very similar to the Native American rain dance. In fact, if a Native American were to see him right then and there, they would've thought that he was pretty desperate for rain.<p>

"Do you mind?" May hissed from the other side, attempting to overcome a monstrous knot that had formed in her mouse brown locks.

Drew couldn't hold it much longer; he dashed out the door, down to the lobby, and sprinted to the men's restroom, as May had just settled the monster of a knot, coming out.

"Alright, now you can- Drew?" May scanned the room. "Hmm… Guess I'll just wait here." May shrugged sprawling out comfortably on the bed, closing her eyes.

May had actually fallen asleep, and Drew was currently carrying her on his back, not wanting to wake her up.

When she awoke, she saw nothing, except for something bright green in her face.

"Huh?" May blinked, adjusting her eyes. Her eyes were still a bit blurry; she reached out and curiously touched the green thing in her view. It felt soft, kind of silky… hair?

"May, is that the first thing you do every time you wake up? You reach out and start petting whatever is in your view?" A way too familiar male voice laughed.

"Drew?" May asked, still obliviously stroking his hair.

"Yeah." Drew replied, blowing his bangs, as May was pushing them into his eyes, and he was unable to use his hands, as he might drop May if he did, and he, (yes, even the almighty and all power Drew Hayden had a heart), didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

May kept on obliviously stroking his hair, addicted to the feel of the smooth and silky feel of it brushing between her fingers.

Drew didn't even bother to tell her, he actually really didn't mind. In fact, I dare say… he actually enjoyed this rare luxury.

She did this for quite some time, until she was yanked back into reality by a leaf smacking her in the face.

"_I'm moving?"_ May thought, quite puzzled, looking at the ground.

"_Oh…"_ May thought, realization dawning upon her, as she found herself upon Drew's back.

"_May, you foolish, foolish little girl… How do you get around in this world?" _May scolded herself for being so clueless.

"Um…Drew? Can I get off?" May asked, not wanting to get off at all, not wanting to leave the protection of Drew's strong muscles beneath her, but also not wanting to snap Drew's back in half. After all, who would protect her if he was injured?

"I've been waiting for you to say that forever May! You're as heavy as a Steelix!" Drew teased, letting her off. He was lying a bit there with his last comment, she was actually as light as a feather, even though the amount of food she eats a day probably adds up to half of a Snorlax's body weight, and he really didn't want to let her off, he savored the feeling of her warmth and presence so close to him.

"Am not!" May slapped his arm angrily, you know how we girls are, we're really quite sensitive about anything concerning our weight.

"Oh now, now May, no need to resort to violence." Drew teased, he just couldn't help himself.

"You-!" May growled, tackling him to the ground.

The tumbled down a hill, each attempting to dominate the other. (Like what Nala and Simba did in "The lion king," The game where Nala somehow always ended up on top.)

"Ha!" May smirked in victory, pinning him to the ground, at the bottom of the hill.

"I just let you win." Drew said arrogantly, about to flip his hair, only to find his arms immobilized by May holding them down.

"Oh, save the excuses Drew, you won't always win Mr. Perfect." May rolled her eyes.

"Or will I?" Drew smirked, gathering his strength to flip them over.

"You cheater!" May pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

* * *

><p><em>*CRASH! Meow! Watch it! Hey! Ouch!* <em>

_CL: Stop! _

_May: I'm going to make a pancake out of you! *holding a up a huge mallet* _

_Drew: Wha-what is that? *shaking* _

_May: It's Misty's mallet, with a few upgrade though…like the steel plating… *smirks evilly* _

_Drew: Don't you dare get any closer to me with that thing! *backs away* _

_CL: Halt! May, hand over the mallet, or I'll have Ursaring restrain you for the rest of the day! _

_May: Fine… _

_Drew: *faints from relief* _

_May: !_

_CL: Alright everyone- *May pounces on CL* _

_May: You've got to tell me how to revive Drew! You've just got to! _

_CL: Okay! I'll tell you! But you'll have to wait, he'll be fine until then anyway! _

_May: Okay… but hurry it up! _

_CL: Review! Alright here's how you revive Drew…_


	20. Chapter 20: Impressions

_CL: I do not own pokemon. And I probably never will… bummer…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Impressions<strong>

"The sun peaked over the horizon, marking the start of a new day, the wave of sunlight that poured from the sun, slowly enveloped the Earth in its glory, as May Maple anticipated the awakening of her best friend, partner, and rival… Drew Hayden." May said in a narrative manner, making a fake camera with her hands, sitting in front half-awake Drew.

"What the heck are you doing May?" Drew yawned.

"I was bored, okay?" May pouted, "You took forever to wake up!"

"How long have you been sitting there?" Drew sat up.

"For exactly 57 minutes, and five…six seconds." May replied, glancing at her watch.

"Have you been _watching_ me for all that time?"

"I guess you can say that…" May shrugged.

"So, let me get this straight… you've been sitting right there, in that spot, for 57 minutes…"

"And six seconds." May added.

"And six seconds, _watching _me?" Drew slightly blushed at the thought.

"Not in that way! I was just waiting for you to wake up!" May's eyes widened, as she waved her hands in front her face, her cheeks looking like they have just been freshly sunburned.

"Heh…suuure…" Drew smirked, amused by her flustered reaction.

"Ugh! You're so impossible Drew! Forget it!" May crossed her arms, turning around in a huff.

May felt something land softly on her lap, as Drew walked out of the tent.

It was a rose.

May picked it up, fiddling with its soft, delicate, scarlet petals, thinking to herself.

"_Thorn-less red roses mean love at first sight…" _May stared at the flower, blushing a bit, remembering what her grandmother had taught her about flowers and their meaning.

"_Nah…Drew can't possibly like __me__…"_ May shook her head, thinking about how many girls, much prettier than her, absolutely adored Drew. Drew could easily just go and date one of them.

May then dismissed her thoughts on that subject, taking interest in shining her ribbons, failing to realize a major fact: That despite June, who usually made any guy fall for her with ease, willing to practically MARRY him, Drew rejected her immediately and without a moment's hesitation. Meaning…that Drew wasn't at all interested in anyone like his fan girls, and at the least, girls like June.

* * *

><p>"We're here in Metallo -!" May protested, as Drew sighed, slapping his hand over her mouth.<p>

"Yes May…I know we're in Metallo city." Drew rolled his eyes, as May angrily pried his hand off her mouth, crossing her arms.

Drew chuckled. Sure she could be such a child at times, but her childish behavior always seemed to make his day.

"Hey…Samantha and Adrian live here! Let's go visit them!" May exclaimed.

"They live together?"

"Well… it's really Samantha's house, but since they're travelling together, Adrian stays with her."

"What makes you think they're there?" Drew asked, sort of stretching the subject. It wasn't like he was avoiding them or anything like that, he just didn't want May and Samantha having a conversation involving him getting injured. Because, it was very likely that they would carry out what they had talked about. He knew that May didn't just talk the talk, she walked the walk.

"She told me to come and visit them when we got here, and that they'd be there by Monday, which was yesterday." May replied.

"Oh…" Drew said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So, let's go!" May cried, eagerly hauling Drew forward.

* * *

><p>*Ding dong!*<p>

"I'm coming!" A female voice said from inside.

"Hi, Samantha!" May greeted happily, as the door swung open.

"May! You came! Come on in!" Samantha beckoned them in, hugging May.

"Sup Drew." Adrian held his hand out to Drew.

"Nothing much." Drew said, shaking his hand.

* * *

><p>"Take a seat May!" Samantha patted the spot right next to her on her bed.<p>

Samantha poked her head out the door, seemingly scanning the area, then, closed it.

"So… are you and Drew dating yet?" Samantha asked in anticipation.

"What? No! W-why would I ever want to d-date him?" May stuttered, nervously poking her fingers together.

"Oh please May!" Samantha rolled her eyes. "After that appeal of yours with him, I've been hearing wedding bells ringing whenever you guys were nearby."

"Me and Drew? Married? No way." May turned away, blushing.

"Yeah… Riiight… I totally believe you…" Samantha said sarcastically, nodding her head. "Also… I think it's time for you, young one, to make your move, take your place, make your impression…it's time for… a make-over!" Samantha squealed, opening her closet.

* * *

><p>"Asked May out yet, Drew?" Adrian asked.<p>

"No…" Drew said nervously, trying to keep his cool.

"Come on man, you totally dig that chick. Why don't you just suck it up and go ask her?" Adrian said, leaning back comfortably on the couch down in the living room.

"I don't like May… (_I love her…)_" Drew closed his eyes, to prevent them from darting in random directions in nervousness.

"Oh come on! You're totally into that girl! In fact, I would say you're in love! No, actually… you're hopelessly in love! Believe me, I know. It's like a guy instinct; we men got to help each other win the ladies hearts right?" Adrian playfully pushed Drew. "I think it's about time you make your move, make your impression!" Adrian declared.

"Wha-?" Drew said, quite confused of exactly what Adrian wanted to do with him, as he was pushed upstairs.

"May…you look awesome! Drew's totally going to love it!" Samantha squealed in excitement.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" May asked, looking at herself in the mirror, looking at her silky dark blue dress that fit her body perfectly, capturing every curve.

"For you to win Drew… once and for all!" Samantha answered, thrusting her fist into the air. "Now, remember what we practiced, remember "the posture" and "the strut." Don't forget! You ready?"

"I don't know about this…" May said timidly, she loved the dress, but she really did not feel ready to be going around acting sexy in front of Drew, and flirting with him.

"Come on May! You've got to have more confidence in yourself!" Samantha pushed May out of her room, and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"May's totally going to fall for you now!" Adrian nodded, approving Drew's outfit.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" Drew exclaimed, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a rose embroidered on the back, skinny jeans, a silver chain around his neck, and his hair spiked up.

"May, looks like the kind to like bad boys, so I think she'll love it." Adrian put his foot down.

"La la la!" Samantha randomly yelled from downstairs.

"_That's the signal!"_ Adrian thought.

"Remember what we practiced man, puff out your jacket, and don't forget how to do "the smirk"!" Adrian reminded, before pushing his out and down.

Once they got down, Drew couldn't help, but stare at May, lost in her beauty, his mouth slightly opening.

May gaped at Drew, wide eyed.

"_That can't be Drew…that can't be! I must be losing my mind…yeah, that's it…I've gone crazy!"_ May thought, his outfit just didn't match his style.

She walked up to him obliviously, running her fingers through his hair, smoothening it out.

"Much better…" May smiled, smoothening out the spikes, returning his hair to its original, messy beauty.

Drew ran his hands over his hair, finding the spikes gone. He smirked, turning to Adrian, giving him the "I told you so" look.

Adrian frowned, he really thought that May would like the spikes as a little touch to Drew's look; maybe she would like everything else.

May looked at him, seemingly evaluating his look. She then, removed his leather jacket, retrieving his lavender one, which was neatly placed on the couch, placing is on him.

"_Aw, shoot…"_ Adrian cursed, snapping his fingers.

She stopped to look at him again.

"You need to change your pants back to your normal ones Drew, but the chain necklace is a nice touch… you could keep that…" May stated.

She turned to Adrian.

"You, on the other hand, need some improvement in the fashion department. Sorry about that."

Adrian turned away in utter embarrassment, as Samantha laughed at him.

* * *

><p><em>CL: All done!<em>

_Adrian: That was pretty embarrassing… _

_Samantha: I know right! *laughs*_

_Drew: Yup, he has no fashion sense. _

_Adrian: Hey! I do to! _

_May: I think you have plenty of room for improvement. _

_Adrian: Meaning… I'm awesome? *hopeful* _

_May: *takes in deep breath* Actually… it means… you suck. _

_CL, Samantha, and Drew: *laughs* _

_Adrian: Aw fudge! _

_May: Pweez review! _


	21. Chapter 21: The last thing I see

_CL: I'm back for more! _

_Drew: You probably bit off more than you could chew…_

_May: Thanks Mist! *BANG!* _

_Misty: No prob! *hands over mallet*_

_Drew: Ow! What the heck May? *huge lump on head*_

_May: You should be nicer to CL! She's only 13! And were like what 15 and 16?_

_Drew: Yeah… so how the heck did she become our boss?_

_CL: Because I'm awesome. _

_Drew: Whatever… CL does not own pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong> **The last thing I see…**

"Good luck!" Samantha said, as May and Drew made their way to the stage.

"Let's give a warm welcome to our young favorites… May Maple and Drew Hayden!" Rilla announced.

The crowd went wild, as Drew bowed and May waved at the crowd.

*Rumble…Rumble…*

"Huh?" Everyone look around, feeling the building vibrate.

"BANG!" There was a huge explosion, smoke enveloping the whole arena.

May and Drew coughed, covering their faces, as the crowed was thrown into panic.

"Rrroaerwjofjsyh!" A creature at appeared at the hole that it had punched into the wall.

The creature was red and black creature made out of a gelatin looking substance, in the form of a giant dragon. Having the wings of a Salemence, the fangs of a Haxorus, and the claws of a Dragonite. It looked amazingly powerful, but it didn't look very friendly…

The crowd screamed in terror, skittering in different directions like traumatized Pachirisus.

May and Drew stood in terror, white from fear.

The bedeviled creature aimed its tail at a fan in the crowd. It's gelatin like tail enveloped the person, consuming the person.

"Ah!" May screamed in terror upon the sight.

The horrid creature then, swung its head in May's direction, aiming for May.

May stood in terror, too frightened to move, as the tail shot towards her.

"No!" Drew yelled, jumping in front of May, getting hit by the tail instead.

"Drew!" May shrieked, grabbing his hands, tugging fiercely on his arms.

"No May… let go! Run! Just forget me!" Drew yelled at her desperately, fighting the tail.

"I can't just do that Drew! I can't just forget you!" May yelled back stubbornly, determined to free Drew.

"Good bye May…" Drew closed his eyes, getting sucked in.

"No!" May cried in tears, as she helplessly watched Drew slowly being consumed by the bewitched creature.

"_At least the last thing I saw…was you…" _Drew thought, faintly smiling, the creature sapping his life energy from him, slipping into darkness.

May stood there, her eyes blank, staring at the creature, when Drew had vanished completely. Her hands clentched into fists, her body shacking in anger, hot tears running down her face.

May charged at the creature like a mad man, unforgivingly beating the creature, like a small child having a temper tantrum, except a lot more brutal.

"Rawsaofh!" The creature cried in agony, slowly melting.

The creature wasn't in agony because of pain; it didn't feel pain, but instead because May was beating it as an act of love. Love could be brutal, and this was when it was.

The creature started to glow, bursting into a bright white light, breaking into white sparkles.

Drew was left lying on the floor motionless, lifeless.

"Drew!" May cried. She ran to Drew, kneeling next to him, taking him in her arms.

"Drew, I know you're just pretending… you're just pretending Drew! Wake up!" She shook him, unable to believe that he would probably never wake up again. "Please…"

"No…You aren't dead Drew! You're not!" She clenched his collar, individual tear drops falling to the floor.

"Come on you arrogant airhead…wake up…" May whimpered, mashing her face into his chest, no longer hearing the familiar rhythm of his heart beating.

The sparkles that hung in the air surrounded May and Drew's lifeless body, forming a sphere around them.

May sat up, sniffling, curiously looking at the sparkles with her beat red eyes.

One sparkle at a time, the sparkles got absorbed into Drew's chest.

When the last one was absorbed, a wave of light pulsed from his chest throughout his body.

May watched in awe.

The light faded away, and Drew stirred.

"May?" Drew's brilliant emerald eyes opened, once again full of life.

"Drew!" May cried joyously, a huge smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><em>May: I can't believe that happened right when the final battle round was just about to begin!<em>

_CL: Review!_


	22. Chapter 22: Stubbornness

_CL: I don't own pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Stubbornness<strong>

"No! Drew, wake up! Wake up!" May ranted, shaking Drew awake.

"WTF May?" Drew yelled grumpily, crabby from his sudden and somewhat violent awakening.

"I'm sorry Drew…" May turned away, releasing Drew.

"May, is there something going on that I don't know about? That's the seventeenth time you did that tonight and it's only been five hours." Drew cleared his head, sat next to May, turned on a lantern, and bore his striking emerald eyes into her cerulean ones.

"No… there's nothing wrong…" May turned from his concerned eyes, finding interest in a leaf that she had spotted.

"No, it's not 'nothing.' There's something wrong… and you're going to tell me." Drew said softly, his warm breath on her neck.

May's heart raced, and her hair stood on end.

Drew smirked, that's exactly the reaction he had wanted.

"No." Was all she could manage to say without stuttering.

"Tell me." Drew whispered in her ear, his lips brushing the outside.

"M-make me!" May said stubbornly, stumbling a bit. _"I can't tell him! He'd call me an idiot for waking him up like that seventeen times because I was afraid that he had died again!" _

"You're so stubborn…" Drew sighed, leaning back.

May beamed proudly at her little victory.

"But, that doesn't mean I'll give up." Drew turned to her a smirked.

May's smile scrunched into a pout at this.

"Maybe tomorrow. Get some sleep May, relax." Drew laughed lying down.

May lie down obediently. _"But, what if he dies again… Gah! Why am I this concerned! Yeah, sure I should be concerned, but not this much! Its way beyond than what a normal rival would feel like…" _May thought in her head, her thoughts about Drew circulating around in her head.

"_Maybe, this __is__ how a normal rival would feel like…" _May thought for a minute.

"_No, the feeling is too deep… maybe how a best friend would feel like?" _May rubbed her chin, then, frowned.

"_No, no, no! The feeling is still too deep!" _May gasped.

"_Then…that means I think of him as—!" _

"May?" May was abruptly jerked out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes Drew?" May tried to keep her cool.

"You've been acting really strange tonight…" Drew eyed her suspiciously.

"M-me? Ha, ha, ha! D-don't be so silly Drew!" May laughed nervously, smiling awkwardly.

Drew was not at all convinced.

"I'm serious May, there's something bothering you…" Drew said in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm…"

*BOOM!*

"What was that?" May asked shakily.

"I don't know… I'll go check." Drew stood up to go outside and investigate.

"I'm coming with you!" May stood up making her way out.

Drew stopped her.

May gave him a confused look.

"No May, you stay here." Drew said seriously.

"But-but…" May began, objecting.

"No. You stay here." Drew repeated, about to depart.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." May declared, gripping his arm tightly.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? And why do you always have to contradict to everything I tell you to do?" Drew sighed.

"Fine, but you better not be a Teddiursa and chicken out on me." Drew said.

"I won't, I promise!" May crossed her heart.

"Ok then. Let's go." Drew stepped out, with May holding his arm tightly, wary.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Oh boy…" They rolled their eyes.

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all-."

"Hey, team rocket…we really need to get some sleep, so can you keep it down a bit?" May yawned.

"I don't care whether you and your little boyfriend need to snooze! We have some pokemon snatching to do." Jessie put her hands on her hips defiantly.

They didn't bother to object.

"Blaziken, come out and do me a favor will you?" May unceremoniously let out Blaziken, who was snoozing peacefully.

"Blaze?"(Wha-?) Blaziken woke up, standing up.

"You mind cooking these stooges Blaziken?" Drew smirked.

"Blaze… Blaziken, blaze blaze-ken." (Oh not at all… In fact I think I have a recipe I might want to try." Blaziken smiled evilly.

"Great. So go ahead, chef, the kitchen's all yours." Drew remained smirking, backing away a little.

"Blaze-ken... Blaze, blaziken." (Okay let's see… First, tenderize.) Blaziken whipped out his imaginary cook book.

Blaziken jumped into their balloon and used multiple brick breaks on them.

"Ow! Watch the hair fool!" Jessie growled.

"No! No the tail!" Meowth yelped.

"Aieee!"James yelped loudly.

Blaziken poked at Jessie.

"Blaze… Blaziken blaze." (Hmm… a little more tender.)

Blaziken hit Jessie again.

"Ow!"

"Blaze. Blaze, blaze-ken, blaze, blaziken blaze." (Alright. Next, add salt, then, fry until crispy.) Blaziken read his cook book once more.

Blaziken took out a zip lock bag of salt from Arceus knows where, taking a pinch and sprinkling it on them.

"Watch the eyes buddy!" Meowth rubbed his eyes angrily trying to get the salt out.

Blaziken put away the salt, and threw a flamethrower at them.

"Ahh…" James's eye twitched.

Blaziken poked at each of them.

"Blaze! Blaze blaze-ken!" (Perfect! Nice and crispy!)

"Did you say nice and crispy? Oh-no! My hair!" Jessie began combing it frantically.

Blaziken chuckled.

"Blaze-ken… blaze blaze blaziken blaze." (And finally… send into atmosphere to cool.) Blaziken said.

"Blaze… Blaziken blaze… blaziken!" (Aw… I wanted to see my finished dish… Oh well!) Blaziken smiled, jumping out of the balloon, sending them off with a powerful sky uppercut.

"Stupid knot!" Jessie shouted in frustration, still combing her hair.

"You know what? Next time, let's make sure that those two twerps aren't there first." Meowth suggested, sighing.

"That might be a good idea…" James sighed.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!" They all shouted, disappearing as a little sparkle in the sky.

"Thanks Blaziken! You were awesome!" May praised, happily returning Blaziken.

"Blaze!" (No problem!)

"We'd better go and get some rest now, before the sun rises." Drew said, heading back.

"Wait up!" May ran after him.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Well, it looks like that's all for now! <em>

_May: Aww… _

_Drew: Review!_


	23. Chapter 23: We're going down, together

_CL: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I'd also like to tell you, LuvAllPokemon , that no, Drew does not find out._

_Harley: Yeah! Thanks hons! As a reward, I'm going to give you all a great big Cacturn hug! *spreads out arms*_

_CL: Yeah… I don't think anyone needs, or… err… wants that…_

_Harley: Aw… I really wanted to hug somebody…*sobs* _

_CL: Uh… I don't own pokemon! Now kids, don't go around telling everyone that I do!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: We're going down, together...<strong>

"I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day!" May huffed angrily, crossing her arms and turning away.

Drew rolled his eyes while smirking. He knew that May would never be able to "not talk" for the rest of the day.

They walked on for about 30 minutes, May still facing away.

"You know May… why _are_ you so mad at me?" Drew asked, attempting to get May to talk.

May turned around, glaring at him, and sticking her tongue out.

"You're so very _illogical _May, I really don't see why you get mad at me for no reason." Drew looked at her, as May had turned away, still quite angry.

"You're probably just jealous of my good looks and awesome skills. I guess we all can't be born that way." Drew flipped his hair arrogantly.

"JEALOUS?" May roared, whirling around furiously.

Drew stifled a light chuckle.

"I am not jealous! I happen to be pretty good looking and have excellent skills, thank you very much!" May defended.

"Eh." Drew shrugged.

"You think you're so perfect don't you?" May growled.

"Well…" Drew flipped his hair. "That's just what the public tells me, I don't think of myself as anything." Drew held his head high.

"Oh, is that what you really think? Mr. High and mighty?" May placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I don't think so, I know so."

"You, mister, are hopeless. _I just_ don't know what to do with you." May sighed.

"And _I_ just made you talk." Drew said simply.

May gasped at the realization, pouting, as she stomped after Drew.

"Milo!" A cry rang out.

"What the-! Ah! Drew, help me!" May cried, suddenly pushed down a cliff, free falling.

"May!" Drew jumped down, hanging on to a branch, grasping her hand just in time.

The branch was cracking, it wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Drew, let go of me." May commanded.

"What? No way." Drew said stubbornly.

"The branch is only strong enough to support one person… if you let me go… you can escape… So, let go! I'll be okay!" May said bravely, glancing down at the river below her, then, at Drew.

"No. If this branch breaks… we're going down together. I won't leave you May." Drew gripped her hand tighter.

"You have a life to live Drew! If I die, it won't make much of a difference anyway. But, you were meant to live your life. Now, let go!" May argued, attempting to pry his fingers off her wrist.

"You _will_ make a difference! In _my _life! My life won't be worth living without you! I'll never love again! " Drew nearly yelled out.

"Wha- what?" May just had to double check, to see if she didn't have to get her ears cleaned or something.

"Uh… I mean… y-you will make a difference… uh… a-and lots of people would notice…" Drew stumbled, trying to cover up his act.

My gosh, even in a time of life and death, and the potential losing of his one true, long term crush, he still won't admit his feelings!

"Uh, yeah." May doubted, unconvinced, giving him a dubious look.

"Whatever! Just know that we are going down together." Drew stated, in a final sounding tone.

The branch was breaking.

"Drew let me go NOW!" May shouted at him urgently, trying to pry his iron grip off her wrist.

"I told you, I will not let you go!" Drew desperately held on to her, as if she were his life.

"Good bye… Drew." May had managed to pry off all of his fingers, freely falling into the raging river below.

"No!" Drew absentmindedly ditched the branch, jumping after her, in no concern of his own well being.

May, who was already exhausted from prying off Drew's fingers of steel, had no energy left to swim and keep moving, fainting.

Drew reached her with a few powerful strokes, after all, the current was with him.

Drew cradled her in his powerful arms, trying ever so hard to keep her head above the water, attempting to swim against the current.

Finding it no use, and his pokeballs not within reach, there was nothing he could do.

He felt so helpless.

He just went with the current, keeping May's face out of the water. Trying to stay strong for the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" May awoke later on during the evening. To the sight of Drew's face, and the feel of his jacket draped over her.<p>

She sat up, seeing a rose on her opposite side.

May shook her head, smiling.

His little "gifts" never failed to cheer her up.

May fiddled with the roses' velvety, scarlet hued petals; without a thought in her head.

"Wha-?" Drew awoke abruptly, giving May quite a scare, making her fling the rose in his face.

"Nice awakening welcome." Drew said sarcastically, giving her back the rose.

May giggled nervously.

* * *

><p>"Well done Milotic. You truly are the love guardian." Arceus, praised, looking up from what he called his "Seeking Orb".<p>

"Thank you, great one." Milotic bowed graciously.

"No need for that now Milotic. You have done a fine job, you are now free to do as you please, for that is all for now." Arceus nodded.

Milotic exited gracefully, as Arceus glanced back into his Seeking Orb.

"The plan worked perfectly! That'll help bring them a little closer." Arceus approved, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p><em>CL: Please! Have mercy! *squirming*<em>

_Harley: Are you enjoying your Cacturne hug? *squeezing CL to death*_

_CL: *choke, cough* Please review everyone!_


	24. Chapter 24: Stalkers, spies & surprises

CL: I'm back to work on this story!

Drew: Yes! *pumps fist into air*

CL: What's up with him?

May: He's happy that you're working on this story instead of the other one.

CL: What? Why?

May: He thinks the other one is "too romantic" *rolls eyes* To be honest, I prefer the other one.

Drew: *doing the victory dance*

CL: Hey, Drew's actually a pretty good dancer! I should have him dance for this chapter!

Drew: Noooo!

CL: Geez, I was kidding! I don't own pokemon and I don't think I will anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Stalkers, spies, and revelations<strong>

Small strips of sunlight beamed through the blinds the very next morning, as Drew awakened, sitting up, letting the blood rush down from his head.

He stretched his locked muscles, yawning afterwards. He glanced around the room, making sure his vision wasn't blurry, his gaze being caught by a white T-shirt that lay on the floor next to him.

He smirked a bit.

May had told him to put a shirt on the previous night, refusing to tell him why, telling him to put one on "just because."

May stirred, rubbing her eyes, then, opening them slowly, Drew slowly coming into view.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, she didn't expect Drew to be just getting up at this time, and usually he was already in the shower by now.

"_My hair must look terrible!"_May thought to herself, reaching up to touch her head, starting to comb it in a frenzy.

"Well, good morning beautiful." Drew whistled, stifling a laugh.

May glared at him.

Drew stood up to open the blinds, mainly to get away from her glare.

Drew may seem to have no fears, but to be honest, he had many, and May's angriest glare was one of them, of course, he would never admit it to anyone.

"Hey… didn't I tell you to put a shirt on?" May asked, her face flushing a little, but not enough to be noticeable.

"Maybe." Drew smirked.

"You- are totally hopeless." May sighed.

* * *

><p>May and Drew sat on a bench in the park, while they watched the slowly setting sun, disappear below the horizon.<p>

May leaned forward in awe, watching as the pinks, oranges, and yellows all danced in harmony across the sky, as if in celebration on the sun's setting; and Drew just sat there, wondering if he could pull off the old "yawn trick" and put his arm around May.

"Hey, May! Over here!" A very familiar voice called out.

"Oh Arceus…" Drew threw his head back in distress. There was only one thing that came to mind to May when Dawn was around.

"Dawn!" May shouted, excitedly.

They both hugged.

"Hey, wanna go shopping?" Dawn asked excitedly.

There it was- Drew's worst nightmare-shopping. Drew braced himself for May to agree and for him to be dragged off to the nearest shopping mall and his credit card to be raided.

May glanced at Drew, who was holding one of his hands out, expecting to be dragged away, and his other hand on his face, as if to hide his distressed look.

"Nah. I don't think Drew would like it." May replied, to Drew's surprise.

"What? Since when did you care about Drew when shopping was involved? Is there something going on between you two?" Dawn paused. "Are you two dating? Wait-no- are you two engaged?" Dawn leaned in really close to May's face, giving her a challenging look.

"Engaged?" May pressed her two index fingers together, thinking of the new concept.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"What? No! I'm fifteen Dawn! Why, in the name of Arcues, would I be engaged? I was just thinking about it!" May protested, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Come on May. I think it's time for you to have "the talk"." Dawn said maturely, leading her away.

"Okay… I guess I'm on my own now." Drew shrugged, leaning back into the bench.

"No you're not." Another familiar voice said.

"Hey Paul." Drew waved his "two finger wave" at him.

Paul nodded in greeting, taking a seat next to Drew.

"How do you survive with a girlfriend like Dawn? I mean carrying all her shopping bags every other day and all that." Drew asked.

"I don't know. But hey, I developed a six pack in little more than a week." Paul shrugged.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean "the talk"? You mean about STDs and all that? I already know about that Dawn. For crying out loud I'm fifteen!"<p>

"No not that silly. I mean the talk about you and Drew!" Dawn stopped dragging her, sitting down near the park's fountain.

"You mean every girl's best friend has to give them the talk about me and Drew?" May gave her a dubious look.

"No! I mean about your crush on Drew!" Dawn slapped May on the shoulder as if everyone else in the world knew that.

"I don't like Drew!" May protested.

Dawn stared at her.

"Okay maybe a little. But it's not like I'm in love with him or anything."

"What about you deciding to sleep with him last night? And Drew was SHIRTLESS." Dawn pushed.

"Look, first of all, I usually sleep with him anyway. And second of all, I told him to put on a shirt and-wait how did you know all that?" May raised her brow.

Dawn's eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth.

May gasped.

"You snuck one of your little spy cameras into my bandana again didn't you?" May shouted, pointing at her accusingly.

Dawn whistled nervously, her eyes darting around.

"Oh, look at the time, I really must be going." Dawn glanced at her wrist, getting up swiftly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone, stop the clock! You don't even have a watch missy!" May grabbed her wrist.

Dawn giggled nervously.

"You sneaky scum! I can't believe you were stalking me!" May let go of her wrist.

"I wasn't "stalking" you, I was SPYING on you. There's a difference." Dawn said in a matter-of-factly tone.

May was just about to open her mouth, until a bright circle of light appeared next to them.

"What the f*-!" Dawn gasped.

Slowly, a figure emerged from the circle of light, the light slowly dimmed, and what was left was a magnificent 10 foot tall creature standing before them-Arceus.

"Why the h*** is Arceus here?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"Silence child! Profanity is not permitted in my presence!" Arceus scolded Dawn.

"Oh, sorry, Okay then, why the beep is Arceus here?" Dawn repeated, omitting the swear word with a "beep".

"Why _are_ you here?" May asked curiously.

"Why, I'm here for you, child." Arceus replied.

"Have I done something wrong? Am I dead?" May put her hand on her heart.

"Good gracious no! I'm just here to show you something. Come with me." Arceus knelt down.

May climbed onto Arceus' back.

"Hey! Can I come too?" Dawn yelled frantically, not wanting to miss all the fun.

Arceus gave her a hard stare.

"Sure. I sense good vibes emitting from you." Arceus nodded towards his back.

"Yay!" Dawn jumped up, and climbed on eagerly.

"Hang on." Arceus galloped into the sky, the portal of light opening before them.

For a moment, all they could see was light, until the light eventually vanished and what was left was an extravagant hall made of marble with pillars of white jade, and a single glowing crystal ball, resting on a stand, in the middle of a pool containing of the clearest water in the universe.

"Dawn, you can go out to the fields of endless happiness and joy, Latias will lead the way." Arceus turned to Dawn, as Latias came zooming in.

"Hi Latias!" May waved, that was the Latias she had ridden before.

"La!" (Hi!) Latias cried in greeting cheerfully, carrying Dawn off outside with incredible speed.

"Okay. May, this is the hall of truth, and that is the orb of truth." Arceus pointed to the crystal ball with one of his hooves. "Ask it any question, and it will show you the answer."

"So, you brought me here, so I could ask the orb of truth a question?" May asked.

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to get to the orb, it's in the middle of a pool that was a diameter of 20 feet."

"Walk on the water to get to it."

"Walk on the water?"

"Yes."

"I can't walk on water!"

"The water of question allows anyone who is truly seeking the answer to a question to cross."

"I don't have a question."

"You do. Deep in your heart, you have a question, longing for an answer."

There was no use in arguing with the god of pokemon anyway, so May sighed doubtfully and prepared to take a swim, as she carefully placed her foot over the water.

"Are you sure?" May asked.

Arceus nodded.

She put her foot on the water and closed her eyes, holding her breath, expecting to fall into the water, but to her surprise she was standing on the water.

May looked up at Arceus.

Arceus nodded, encouraging her to move on.

May walked to the orb, and stared into it.

Suddenly, the question she never knew she had, escaped her lips.

"Who was I meant to be with?"

The orb showed a grassy green field, roses sprouting out of it by the dozens, and Beautiflies landing on each of the roses, some fluttering about, twirling around with a few Masquerains, and a few Roserades and Roselias skipping about.

Drew.

That was the first thing that came to her mind when she saw that image.

"That can't be. Drew… doesn't even like me…" May's mouth hung open.

"The orb tells only the truth, the orb never lies." Arceus said, as a bright light surrounded May and before she knew it, she was back at the park.

"Woohoo!" Dawn was skipping around. "Wait what? What happened? Where's Latias?" Dawn frantically looked around.

"Drew…" May whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>CL: Well, what did you all think?<p>

Dawn: Latias! Latias! Where are you Latias?

May: Dawn! Latias is not here anymore!

Dawn: Awww…

CL: Don't worry! I'll get you Latias later!

Dawn: Yay! Review please! Because it'll make CL happy, and if she's happy, she'll give you a cookie!


End file.
